


I'm stronger with you

by Boardmyship



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassination, Babies, Comedy, Conspiracy, Crime Fighting, Crossdressing, Crossover, Disguise, Escape, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fight Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Government Agencies, Gun Violence, Hacking, Hospitals, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, It's For a Case, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), People Watching, Play Fighting, Pregnancy, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rimming, Rough Sex, Running Away, Russian Mafia, Shameless Smut, Smut, Team, Torture, Undercover, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boardmyship/pseuds/Boardmyship
Summary: IT'S CROSSOVER TIME!!!!!!! Remember when the x-files and cops did a crossover with the warewolves and everyone was loosing their marbles and then all the little kids were exited about that's so sweet life of Hannah Montana. How about when sleepy hollow crossed over with bones and that blue fire almost destroyed everything. This is a kagehina centric fic but it will have ships sailing from all over the anime, manga world. It's a bad guys helping people kind of thing with a team and disguises and all kinds of gadgets and fun stuff to steal and people to rescue. There will be tons of smut. I mean mountains. You could build a whole nother planet with the amount of sexy smuttiness I will throw in your direction. Of course there's plenty of plot too. Nerdy things and hidden references all over the place. I hope you enjoy. Comments encouraged let me know what you think but don't make me cry unless it's of happiness please.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama clenched his eyes and held his breath in anticipation of another punch across the face. He couldn’t do much with his hands tied behind his back but he knew he wouldn’t die today, not if they wanted the reward money for his return. Not that it mattered at this point, to him being returned home dead or alive made no difference. There was nothing to return to except his sister but even she was busy with getting ready to step into adulthood and all the extra pressure it brought, he hadn’t seen her that much since their grandfather fell ill and now they hadn’t really talked since the funeral. He knew she wasn’t doing it on purpose neither was he, they were both close to their grandpa so his passing took a big toll on both of them. 

The only people that would probably worry were his babysitter and his boyfriend or at least pretend to worry, he’d only know them for a couple of weeks so they wouldn’t miss him either. Daichi would probably miss the high pay his parents give him to keep Kageyama off their hands. Well at this point, it sounded sad and lonely but they were more parents to him than his reals parents ever were. Suga was probably looking for him at that very moment despite Dachi telling him it was dangerous and following behind the fired up man. He was better at pretending to care.

Kageyama felt angrier and more scared than worried at this point, they couldn’t even wait a whole month since his grandfather’s funeral, how disrespectful. At this moment all Kageyama could think about is that maybe it would be better if they hit him too hard. Maybe he would get to see his grandpa again. He missed him. He knew he was dying. Kageyama knew too so he never left his side when he got admitted into the hospital. His grandfather and sister thought him everything he knew and he was grateful. Kageyama knew he was still a kid. He was aware he couldn’t do anything to save his grandpa and his grandpa knew he was trying his best to be strong. When he was ill, he told him that no matter how strong he tried to be there would always be someone stronger that would appear and that when he found that person Kageyama should never let go no matter what. That’s what happened with his grandma and he said it was the strongest he had ever been. He told him that he would feel sad and lonely and that was okay. That it would pass eventually and that he still had his sister and parents who loved him very much. That it was just a matter of time before it happened to him. Even with those words Kageyama still broke down when he passed. 

“Mr. Policeman over here!” Kageyama heard the desperate call interrupt his thoughts before he could feel the impact of his aggressors. He could hear the fast pase of desperate feet as they scattered away in all directions except for a lighter set that got louder and louder as the seconds ticked by and turned into a loud thud followed by silence. He opened his eyes to quickly close them again at a small figure that seemed to be flying directly towards him. He heard crashing and clattering influencing him to keep his eyes shut. Kageyama felt delicate small fingers a couple of seconds later touch his hands as they struggled to rid him of the ropes around his wrist. “Come on.” A small desperate voice said before he felt the ropes loosen and slide off his skin. “Got it.” Kageyama felt those same fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him to his feet. Wait. I’m being rescued. He realized suddenly as his feet moved on their own following the command of “Come on we need to get home!”

Kageyama finally opened his eyes with the first couple of steps that turned into a run. He could see the outline of someone just a little taller than him as they ran out the giant metal frame that had once held a giant metal door and into the cold night air and the small sliver of moon. “We.” Kageyama swallowed the little moisture he had in his mouth as his voice cracked and he tried to find his voice. “We should wait for the cops!” Kageyama said remembering what was said earlier. Run. Hide. Stay quiet. Wait for help.

“Ummm….. yeah they’re not coming.” The voice of his savior turned into a whisper as their speed went down.

“What?!” Kageyama suddenly felt a mixture of dread and anger.

“Yeah. It might have been…. Kinda…. Possibly…. A bluff?” Kageyama was pulled behind large barrels of who knows what as they hid from one of the men in the distance.

“Are you stupid?” Kageyama asked in a hushed voice as he let the anger over take him. “You must be! No, you definitely are! Stupid! Idiot! If they catch us they have no reason to keep YOU alive!”

“Then I guess we just have to not let them catch us.” The calm tone of whoever this was amazed Kageyama. Who was this kid? Kageyama couldn’t wonder long as he was being pulled once again. Everything was a blur after that except for bits and pieces . The yelling of men behind them. The sound of heavy feet against dirt, rocks and concrete as the faceless men approached. The cold winter air making his lungs ache as they ran faster and faster. The pain all over his body both because of the injuries and because he had been literally pulled beyond what he knew he was capable of doing.

The only thing that was clear was that there was a hand that never let go. When Kageyama regained his senses completely it was because of the impact of stopping abruptly brought to his body. The sudden stop made him drop to his knees as he focused on supplying oxygen to his shaking body. A loud door slamming and multiple worried voices flooded around him making his ears ring. Kageyama mind flooded with a million things at once. They are coming. We need to keep going. Where is he? He let go. Kageyama’s eyes lost focus as a small hand made impact with his cheek. “Natsu!” He focused to see a woman with short black hair grab the small child from in front of him. He looked closely to see worried little eyes look at him. Bright orange fluffy hair held into two tiny ponytails on a head that could barely be held up. “Sweetie are you okay?” Kageyama turned to the woman and a wave of relief flooded through him. “Don’t be scared. You’re safe okay. Shoyo is calling for help, we’re going to make sure you get home. Stay right here I’m going to get the first aid kit.” With that the woman quickly left not realizing Kageyama was reaching for her.

Before his hand could make it down from his desperate attempt to keep the only two friendly faces he had seen in what felt like for ever that persistent hand that had saved him returned. Kageyama followed it until he met honey brown eyes. The same fluffy hair and a delicate smile knocked Kageyamas defenses down. He couldn’t help pull the boy that seemed to be about his same age into his own body and cling to him like those men would show up any minute and rip him away from this calm sanctuary. He couldn’t really tell what the boy was saying all he could tell was that he wasn’t saying it to him but rather who ever was on the phone he held. All he could focus on was the arm that hugged him closely to the orange haired boy in comfort. Kageyama let the tears fall at the realization that he had been so afraid. At the relief that he didn’t have to be anymore.

For a few moments after the call there was silence aside from his sniffles. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?....... Did they do anything to you?” The soft voice asked without letting go.

“I’m…… I’m okay.” Kageyama hugged a little harder.

Another moment of silence. “Good…….. I called the police. They’ll be here soon….… All the doors are locked. And Mom is going to patch you up.” The boy cleared his throat. “Sorry my little sister slapped you…. You didn’t respond when Mom tried to get your attention and I guess that kind of made her mad.” Kageyama felt the shake of the boys body as he chuckled nervously. “Hey are you hungry? Wanna eat something?” The boys arms relaxed around Kageyama. “Or we are kinda dirty…. Maybe you want to shower first?” Kageyama couldn’t help whimper as the boy’s arms disappeared from around him. The whimper didn’t last long as they appeared again this time holding him closer. “Hey. It’s okay. Um…… We can take a bath together. I won’t leave your side. Okay? You don’t have to be scared anymore. You’re safe.”

Kageyama stiffened. This wasn’t like him. He didn’t get scared. Shouldn’t this boy be the one that had been scared. He could have been killed trying to help him escape. Kageyama pulled away and wiped his tears. “Okay.” He wasn’t scared. He was just worried that boy was scared.

“Good.” The boy smiled brightly. “Ill let you borrow some clothes. Although they might fit you a little big.” Kageyama tried not to show how nervous he suddenly felt being looked up and down by the taller boy. “My name is Shoyo Hinata.” His smile brightened as he extended his hand. “What’s yours?”

“Tobio. Tobio Kageyama.” Kageyama hesitantly took his hand in greeting and couldn’t help pull back at the odd feeling the contact made him feel in the pit of his stomach.

“Nice to meet you Kageyama.” Hinata smiled again while taking hold of his hand again. “Come on.” 

Not much later Kageyama had bathe, was wearing borrowed clothes, wrapped in a warm blanket, mostly bandaged up with Hinata hugging him closely on a big sofa. The air around him now smelled like delicious food. “Have you calmed down a little?” A police officer that had arrived and was now questioning him asked. When he had knocked at the door shortly after they got out of the bath he had pushed him into thinking the bad guys had found him again. Kageyama nodded. The woman, who had introduced herself as Mother Akemi Hinata, petted his cheek gently and gave him a warm smile, as she put one last compress on his cheek and stood up to join them on the sofa. Hinata had explained how he had been walking home from school and ended up in the warehouse district following a cat on his way. He told them he had heard the men talking loudly, followed the sound and saw Kageyama. He explained that he didn’t really think when he said the police was coming, when he grabbed the closest thing he could and knocked the guy holding Kageyama down, when he grabbed Kageyama or even when he began running. The police officer had a couple of paramedics check Kageyama but he wasn’t hurt beyond some bruises and scratches and Akemi had already patched him up for those. He got his name and what little information Kageyama could recall about being kidnapped. It wasn’t much, just a car pulling up beside him as he walked home and strong men pulling him inside, tying him up and driving away for a really long time until they got to where Hinata found him. After about fifteen minutes of the officer excusing himself and Akemi bringing out meat buns, Curry, rice and Miso soup, the officer returned. “So you are THAT Kageyama after all hu? I thought so.” Kageyama just looked at the officer as he offered the phone. “Here. They want to talk to you.”

Kageyama took the phone after some encouraging smiles from the Hinatas. “Hello?”

“Tobio! Oh my special little guy! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Because if they did….” Akemi covered her mouth at the smile that overtook her face as the voice projected from the phone. Hinata wasn’t as quick and let out a small laugh getting an elbow to the side from an embarrassed Kageyama.

“I’m okay Suga.” Kageyama quickly reassured. Just has he thought Suga had been worried.

“Tobio. We’re going to get you okay?” Daichis voice came through the phone along with shuffling and a loud thump that made Kageyama assume they were stuffing their already made bags into the ready to go car. “We’re on our way now but it’s going to take a while.”

“Okay.” Kageyama felt relief at the promise. “A while?”

“Yes. Those bastards took you really far away, even by plane it will take long. Think you can be a good boy and wait for us? I swear those men better pray I don’t get my hands on them.”

“What Suga means is that we are going lightning speed. The officer told us you’re okay but you’re probably scared. We’re going has fast as possible and….”

“I’m not scared.” Kageyama interrupted Daichi. “What about my parents? And Miwa?” The Hinatas exchanged a confused look. Weren’t they his parents?

“…… They are really happy to hear you’re okay…..” Daichis hesitant voice said. “They felt there was no need for them to return since you’re safe. Miwa wanted to come but they didn’t let her no matter how much she protested….. I’m sorry Tobio…..” A Tense silence took over at the harshness of that statement. “Tobio…. Listen they would be here if it wasn’t for all the work they have to deal with, I’m sure that if they weren’t busy they would be right…...”

“What your Daichi means is……” Kageyama heard Suga take a deep breath. “They love you very much. Okay champ?” Kageyama didn’t say anything. He knew Suga and Daichi didn’t like his biological parents very much but despite that still went out of their way for Kageyama not to hate them. Kageyama wondered how they could do that. They didn’t even know each other that well. “May I speak with Akemi Hinata?” 

Kageyama handed over the phone and continued eating. Soon what ever sadness he had felt disappeared as Hinata and the officer went out of their way to make him laugh and take his mind off things. He didn’t really laugh with their bad jokes but they managed to get a smile or two.

After Akemi Hinata and the officer talked to Daichi and Suga it was decided that Kageyama would stay there and the officer would have someone patrol outside for the night. It was around one in the morning when Kageyama was laying on a futon Hinata had set up next to his bed on the floor. It was dark and Kageyama couldn’t even manage to close his eyes for more than a few seconds. All he could think about was his grandpa. His sister. Those bad guys. And how easily it was for him to accept…. Maybe even hope, he wouldn’t make it home. That scared him more than being kidnapped. “Kageyama?” Came the soft whisper from above himself.

“Yeah?” 

Hinata let out a long sigh. “Can’t sleep hu?”

“……. Yeah.”

“Are you scared?”

Kageyama felt anger bubble up in his stomach and couldn’t reply fast enough. “I’m not sca… woah!” Kageyama felt a heavy giggling body land on top of him effectively knocking out all the air inside his lungs. “Hinata boke! Stupid that hurt!” 

“You don’t have to be scared you know.” Hinata raised his head from Kageyamas chest and smiled at him. “As long as I’m here, you’ll be the strongest!!!” Kageyama couldn’t help feel when everything bad floated away from him. What even was this kid? How the hell did he choose those exact words to say? Was it a coincidence that his grandpa had said he would find someone who he could be the strongest with and now there was this kid saying those exact words? He hadn’t thought twice about saving him and now he was saying such a thing to someone he had just met. No. This had to be some trick life was playing on him. Kageyama hated being in debt to anyone. How was he supposed to pay Hinata and his family back? They took him in. Saved him. Took care of him. Maybe they knew who he was and were just waiting for Suga and Daichi to demand some kind of reward. Yeah that had to be it. No one would just help to help. He knew that. They always wanted something. He should warn him. Hinata couldn’t play with him like that. Just because he was nice didn’t mean he would get something from Kageyama. He knew he was just doing it to get money from him or some type of reward. Well joke was on him. Risking his life was for nothing. Saving him was for nothing. Those words were for nothing. And that’s just what he was going to get. Nothing.

“Hinata…. You,” Kageyama didn’t get to scream at Hinata because his soft snore interrupted any words that might of made it out of his mouth. He couldn’t help reach to fluff that orange hair as he looked at his peaceful face. “Stupid Hinata.” He whispered before he let the sudden warm sleepiness that came from Hinatas embrace lull him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Thank you for reading :)

Hinata stood his ground as he looked at the much bigger than him men. He knew he was outnumbered, and overpowered. He didn’t care though. He wasn’t about to let them take his little sister. He glared at the man responsible, his father, as he kneeled cowering behind the family instead of standing in front protecting them. He knew it was a bad idea to let him back. His mother knew. That’s why she didn’t really let him back. More like let him stay here until he got back on his feet. At first all Hinatas thought he was at least making an effort. He had gotten a ‘normal’ job and was supposedly looking at property in the area. So why were these giants here demanding compensation? And how could his father offer his own little girl as a substitute?! Hinata was afraid. So afraid. He had never experienced this level of fear before in his life. He, however, wasn’t going to let that stop him.

Five men. One on either side of his father. One looking down on his sister and mother. One at the front door. One right behind him between Hinata and the back door. Okay think. Hinata told himself as time slowed down. What do you see? What can you use? Observations. Suits. These guys looked more like business men and lawyers than thugs. Guns. Hidden but ready to use, that means they didn’t really intend to hurt anyone but they probably wouldn’t hesitate either. All tall, well built. These guys weren’t armatures. Shoyo was sure they had some sort of training in the use of their bodies as a weapon. Knowing his family, knowing his father, these guys were more than bad news. Wait. Shoyo saw the man blocking the front door turn his head as if listening to something intently. Bingo. “Wait.” Shoyos voice halted the men as they approached his sister and his mom hugged her tightly. “Okay, Okay. Listen.” Hinata said calmly. “I don’t have money. But I can get you money.” Shoyo glared as his father knowing he got that his look was telling him this was all his fault. “So how much did he cost you? owe you? Whatever.” 

“Ten million yen.” Shoyo heard the deep voice right by his ear that send shivers up his spine making him take a step forward.

“Okay. Be cool.” Shoyo said putting his hands up. “Ten million. Sure. I can get that. I just need to get my computer. Transfer the money and you gentlemen can be on your way and I can get my little sister some oranges. Hear that Natsu, Mom, oranges? Doesn’t that sound nice?” Something flashed across his mother’s face. Realization then hesitation, and fear as she slightly shakes her head. “They’re your favorite, aren’t they? Oranges?”

Natsu hugged her mother tighter hearing her brothers unspoken words. “Yes.” Their mother finally said hesitantly after looking at both her children. “We like… Oranges.”

“Okay. Perfect.” Hinata turned to the guy behind him. “My laptop is in my room. What do you say we go get it giant? Hmm?” Without waiting for a response Shoyo began walking up the stairs and could hear the heavy footsteps following right behind him giving him relief. Okay this was totally going to work. Probably. Shoyo shook his head. It had to work.

He walked pass Natsus room and arrived at his door. He stopped right outside until the man behind him shoved at his back signaling his thinning patience. Shoyo opened the door slowly and walked inside until he was standing under the ceiling fan. “Well?” Shoyo heard the man sigh in frustration at him not moving an inch. He heard the distinct sound of fabric moving and shivered when he felt the barrel of the man’s gun against his back. Shoyo raised his hands slowly until his fingertips grazed the cord of the light above him. “Get to it.” The man demanded calmly.

“If you say so.” Shoyo pulled at the cord and immediately dropped to the floor. He heard the man grunt in pain before silence overtook the room. Hinata stood up slowly and couldn’t help the amazement that took over. “Yes!” He whispered loudly pumping a fist in the air. He saw the man on the floor unconscious, he looked to his side to see the man’s gun, as well as a spoon he had forgotten to take back to the kitchen. He looked to the punching bag that was now slowly swinging back and forth almost at a complete stop which was released from its latch he had rigged to the switch of the light. Okay. Shoyo came back from his celebration. He still had three more bad guys and his mom and sister to save. He quickly got his emergency bag, he always had an emergency bag, he had to with that kind of man as a father, and thought about anything else he might need. Shoyo knew little about his father but he knew enough to be ready for a lot. He took it upon himself to provide for his mom and sister when one day, as if overnight, his mother’s tiredness became apparent. Maybe he had matured or something. Whatever it was he knew he had to do something.

He was contemplating what one day when he was in chemistry class. He was thinking that maybe it would be best if he quit school. He had the skills to provide for his family. Maybe they weren’t all that honest but they would provide more than enough. Suddenly he went back in time to the day he had helped a little boy. He remembered how scared the boy was but how he was stubbornly hiding it. Four years later the boy had come to visit. He had been covered in bruises, could barley walk and looked like he’d been through hell but he didn’t look scared anymore not like that day he had helped him. Hinata felt scared now, of not knowing what would happen. But if that boy could push pass being so afraid despite what he had been through So could Shoyo. This was nothing compared to that. He could be that boys strength like he had told him so long ago if he was strong himself.

“We don’t have money.” His teacher had said catching Shoyos attention. “We don’t have money so we’ll have to think.” Shoyo was fascinated at the conversations that followed. Those scientists didn’t let the lack of money stop them and neither would he. So, he had to do just that. Think. He wasn’t good at school at all, but he was determined.

“Okay.” Hinata shook his head coming back to reality. He pulled what looked like a can of air freshener out of his bag and grabbed his laptop. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door. He paused with one foot out of the room before peeking back in. He looked at the floor in contemplation. He walked under the light put his foot under the gun and kicked it up catching it gracefully. He quickly put it in the bag and walked out the door and down the stairs. 

“Hey man, I don’t know what’s up with your buddy but he’s puking his guts out in the bathroom.” Hinata said as he made his way to the living room table. “So. Routing number?” Shoyo opened his laptop and began his work. He heard a set of heavy feet go up the stairs and smiled knowing it wouldn’t be long. He gave his sister and Mom a look that signaled it was almost time. He saw determination grow in the two as some of the fright left them at only two men left in the room. Okay frequency achieved. Shoyo smiled. By now their giant friend must have found the other. Just on cue Shoyo heard heavy feet approaching. One last time Shoyo looked at his mom and sister, this time his eyes met with his father’s and he tried to keep the anger from showing up. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he got angry. Whatever. He would just leave him here just like he had left his family. Let him figure it out.

“Hey! What the fuck did you do?!?” The man screamed at the top of the stairs.

“Time to go!” Shoyo hit a button on his laptop emitting a high frequency on the ear pieces he knew those guys were using to communicate amongst themselves. They probably had someone waiting outside as well. The pitch emitted was not only enough to send them to their knees but for Shoyo to flinch in response. “Now!” Shoyo popped the cap of the canister and rolled it in front of his father not entirely on purpose. “Go!” He encouraged his family knowing they only had a few seconds if they were lucky. Despite them only practicing this once and only in their head as he explained it while sitting in the living room one night with his little sister and their mother listening from the kitchen, they moved as if they had done this a million times. They moved quickly to the back yard, used the outside door to the garage, got into a car that had been laying there with a dirty cover over it and a trunk full of supplies. Shoyo turned on the car and looked to make sure both his mother and sister were inside. Once he confirmed it, he put the car on drive and heard the tires screech as he stepped on the gas. The metal of the car was no match for the fragile garage door. As the wood flew around the car and he heard his mother and sister scream Shoyo saw the outline of the men around them. “Down!” He screamed as he saw one of the men raise his gun. One bullet broke the back window just a millisecond after his mom and sister ducked. In the rear view mirror, he saw the other car, the one they used every day, crash into one of the men as it drove the opposite direction Shoyo was heading. “Bastard.” 

The sound of the keyboard filled the small room as Shoyo typed away. He made a note of everything he could remember happened the morning of the previous day. He made sure to put a very long distance between their house and them just in case. His father was gone and he was the one they came for in the first place so he hoped that would be enough for them to go after him instead. Regardless, he needed to find out who those people were, mainly so he could avoid them. “Big brother!” Shoyos typing was interrupted by a very energetic eleven-year-old hoping on his back.

“Natsu!” Shoyo laughed. “I’m glad to see you’re not letting what happened yesterday get to you.” 

“Duh. We have you here and you won’t let the bad guys get us. I always believe in my big brother. Even though you could be a big dummy sometimes.” Natsu said hugging her big brother. “I’m hungry.”

“Alright, alright go get mom while I finish up and we can get out of this hotel for a while and eat something good, okay?” Shoyo said patting his baby sister on the head gently. 

“Okay dokey. But hurry up, you always take too long.” Natsu said as she disappeared into the adjacent room.

“I wish I could forget what happened yesterday.” Shoyo said shaking his head. The image of that brave little boy from the past came back into his mind. Determination filled him up after a few seconds of doubt. He had to be strong even if he was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments encouraged as long as they don't make me cry


	3. Chapter 3

The whole day Shoyo had dedicated to treating his family. He took them to eat breakfast, to look around the unfamiliar town and then have dinner. By the time they got back to the hotel Natsu was yawning and they were all tired. They got ready for bed and put on a movie. “I’m going to get ice.” Shoyo announced as he got the small ice bucket. He made his way to the ice machine and looked up at the night sky. They were far enough from City lights to see the beauty of bright stars. 

The dark blue between the stars reminded him of that boy again. Of how many times he had seen him but how it seemed to never last. Of his eyes and how they seemed to look right through him. Of how they had looked at him when he said he could be the strongest with him by his side. Shoyo gave a sigh wondering what happened to the boy and if he was perhaps looking at the same sky. “How cliché.” Hinata laughed to himself. He began walking back when he felt something wasn’t right. He had no time to figure it out as he saw a shadow approach out of the corner of his eye and without thinking twice, he swung. He let go of the bucket as it made contact with one of the men he immediately recognized as one of the ones from before. Suddenly he was surrounded. “Oh, come on! Don’t you guys ever take a day off?!” He reached into his sweater as the man he had just hit grunted in pain from the ground while he held his bloody nose. 

“Hold it!” One of the men pointed a gun to his head making Shoyo lift his hands in surrender. The man reached into his pocked and took out the switch blade he had carried with him since the day before. Shoyo signed once more as he looked toward their hotel room and saw his mom and sister looking at him through the window, the same fear from yesterday in their eyes. “Its either you or your sister, and as a bonus your mother for fucking with us.” The man glared at him. 

“Okay you got me. I’ll go.” 

Shoyo began to walk toward the van he was being pulled to when he heard a shot being fired and saw one of the men go down as his leg was pierced by a bullet. He didn’t think he just acted. He threw a punch and tried to get away as more shots came from an invisible assailant that seemed to either be after these guys or be helping him. He fought with all he had, screamed and kicked as two of the men forcibly got him into the van and began tying him up. The fear he had since the day before grew as he realized that he had never stood a chance.

He looked at the man directly across from him. “What’s going to happen to me?” Hinata asked trying his best not to show his fright.

“Don’t worry about that. Soon enough you’ll be so out of your mind with drugs it won’t matter now will it?” The man responded with a crooked smile.

Shoyo saw familiar landscapes from the small back window but soon he was blindfolded and now he didn’t know where he was. He was still afraid though. That fright had never left. Not for a second and it only grew after what that man had said. He didn’t want to be drugged. 

Hinata tried to keep it together as he was escorted out of the car in darkness after a couple of hours. He knew he was taken into some kind of elevator. He couldn’t tell if he was going up or down. Judging by the silence, it was only him and one or two of the brutes who brought him.

He knew he was going to eventually have to fight and try to escape. So of course, when he was laid down on a hard table and his hands were being tied down was the perfect time. As he struggled his blindfold came lose. He really wished it hadn’t. He could see other men and women tied to metal beds. All of them naked and with their gaze far away. Was that what was going to become of him? He didn’t want that. Why did they ever take his father back? He knew he would never change so why? Hinata screamed as he saw a man about his age on the bed next to his. He had black hair with a highlight on his bangs. His eyes weren’t distant thought but there was someone in white attire spreading his legs and looking at his most intimate parts intently. “No! I don’t want to!!!” Hinata struggled more and more as people in white attire held different parts of his body down. “Stop!” Hinata demanded when one of them brought a syringe close to his skin. “Stop! Please!” Hinata felt the prick of the needle. He looked to the man on the bed next to him who looked at him with worry before his gaze became blurry then everything became dark.

When Hinata opened his eyes, he thought for a second everything had been a nightmare. He thought he was back in his room on his bed. But he wasn’t. He was in a dirty, dim room. A room that made all the events flood back into him. “Oh good, you’re awake.” Hinata turned to the where the voice came from. “I was worried. You were asleep for a really long time.” Hinata felt relief. It was the man from before. “My name is Yu Nishinoya.” He said with a forced smile. “What’s yours?”

Hinata looked at him with curiosity. He seemed to be okay. “Shoyo. Shoyo Hinata.”

“Hi Shoyo.” He waved through the fence that separated them. “Are you okay?”

Hinata nodded and saw a look of relief on Nishinoyas face. “What is this place? Who are those people?”

“What do you mean? Those men are the worst of the worst. Drug dealers, lone sharks, human traffickers. Isn’t that how you ended up here? Don’t you owe them something? This is how people pay their debts to them. They sell your body, or auction you off….. if it works, they get you hooked up on their products and keep you here long after you pay your debt. If that doesn’t work or you stop making them money then they cut you open and sell everything inside piece by piece.”

“How long have you been here?” Hinata asked trying to keep the fear from showing.

“Me? Not that long.” Nishinoya said nervously.

“What! Then how do you know? Are you messing with me?” Hinata asked angrily this was no time for jokes.

“No. I don’t have a home. You hear about these guys on the street all the time.” Hinata looked at him with worry. “Don’t worry they didn’t do anything. They were just inspecting the product. They did the same to you.” Suddenly Hinata felt dirty. How could they invade his…. Everything…. so easily. “If you don’t know who they are, how did you end up owing them?”

“I didn’t!” Hinata screamed at the thought of ever owing this kind of person. “My…. The guy that got my mom pregnant with me did……” Hinata felt sadness at the image of his mother and sister. “He tried to get them to take my sister but I couldn’t let them. We got away and I thought that was that but then they found us and said it was me or both my sister and my mom.”

“So, you offered yourself.” Nishinoya concluded. “Are you hungry?” Nishinoya left before Hinata could answer. He rummaged through his pillow and came back with stale bread. “You can eat this. Just don’t eat what they give you. It may look good but they lace it with something.” He warned as Hinata took the bread. “I don’t know about you but I’d rather starve than get hooked on something.” They sat down on the fence back to back as Hinata ate the bread. Looking around he concluded that they were each in nothing more than a giant cage. Maybe an abandoned animal shelter of some kind. There were more cages but those were empty. It was just them two. “Must be nice though. Your sister is very lucky to have a brother like you.” 

“Yeah. Watching your brother be taken away to never see him again as your family falls apart is very lucky.” Hinata said sarcastically.

“I meant having someone care for you. Sacrifice themselves for you. Or just having someone…….” Nishinoya looked off into the distance. “Must be nice.” 

Hinata turned around and couldn’t help reach to pat his head. “It is…….. Don’t worry you have me now. I’m going to get out of here and I’m taking you with me.” Hinata said looking around.

“I don’t trust you. I barley met you. And what makes you think that you can trust me? You don’t know if I’m working for them.” Nishinoya swapped Hinatas hand away.

“You warned me about the food. And you were worried about me. There’s no way you’re one of them. Besides….. no one wants to be alone. And if you are working for them and you betray me that’s fine…… because I know you won’t. I can feel it.” Now it was Hinatas turn to smile. 

Nishinoya looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. “There’s no way out.” He finally said. “Maybe if you’re lucky, some old man that just wants to fuck you senseless will buy you. That’s what I’m praying for. But we’ll see in the auction. I only have rumors to go on but that’s our best bet for surviving. At least we won’t be forced into addiction like that.”

“W-when is the auction?” 

“Who knows. A week. A month. Today. When they get rid of the ones that came before us? When our injuries heal. We share the same cage space so maybe we’ll be sold as a buy one get one or something.” Hinata didn’t realize until Nishinoya said it but he was pretty banged up. Both of them were. Nishinoya probably fought back when they tried to drag him here. He knew he was hurt because of his earlier struggle.

Hinata ate the rest of his bread in silence. Once he finished, he reached into the back of his hair and smiled. He got the pin out and began picking the lock. “What the?” Nishinoya smiled brightly as Hinata picked the lock and opened the door. He ran to the main door and looked out the small window. His heart dropped when he saw two men heading his direction just a couple seconds after. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and positioned himself behind the door giving Nishinoya the signal to stay quiet. As soon as the door was opened, he swung and managed to knock one of the men down. “Yes!” He heard Nishinoya cheer. He swung at the other and broke his nose. Both of them though they would actually be able to escape but it was short lived as more men suddenly appeared. There were too many of them for Hinata to take on and he was easily tackled to the floor and drugged as he heard Nishinoya screaming at the top of his lungs to let him go. When he awoke Nishinoya had scolded him about how stupid they both had need to think they were going to get out and how dangerous Hinatas actions had been. “Next time they’ll kill us for sure.” 

Hinata tried to escape two more times, despite Nishinoyas warnings, but got a beating the second time around so bad he couldn’t move for a day and had to listen as Nishinoya cried and held his hand. He didn’t try anything after that. Not yet anyway. He and to come up with a plan, if he kept winging it, he could get them both killed. 

They only drank water from the faucet after, just has Nishinoya warned, Hinata realized there were drugs in his food. It tasted funny and smelled weird not to mention how unbelievably out of energy he had felt after just a spoonful. Three more days passed and all Hinata had was that they came to feed them at exactly eight, noon and six. And once every two days they were hosed down with cold water, a technique used to torture and keep prisoners from escaping. 

He had learned a lot about Nishinoya in that time though. If he thought he could trust him before now he was sure of it. Nishinoya had been alone for a long time after his grandma passed away nearly two years prior. He had lived on the streets surviving on what he could but he assured that he got by with what his grandparents had thought him. According to him he was working when he found a little cat. The kitty was just a baby but it looked sick. A man had approached him and told him he could save the kitty and take care of him as long as Nishinoya completed a job he had for him. Next thing he knew he was on that hard bed with a feisty orange haired boy fighting for his life right next to him. He didn’t know what became of that kitty. A couple of times the bad guys didn’t care how hard the two fought. They were drugged and dragged away only to wake up in their beds. Hinata didn’t know if he should be thankful he wasn’t conscious or not. One time he awoke to Nishinoya yelling to leave him alone and offering himself as his replacement. Hinata couldn’t fight back from his bed because he had already been drugged while he slept as they dragged Nishinoya away.

“Shoyo. Shoyo, wake up! Something is happening.” Hinata whined lazily as he heard the loud whisper from Nishinoya and felt forceful shaking. Hinata opened his eyes abruptly at the noise coming from the door. “What do we do?” Nishinoya asked afraid. “I think this is it.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll be okay. I…… I won’t leave you behind. I promise. And you don’t leave me behind okay?!” Hinata took Nishinoyas hands through the fence. 

“Okay. I promise.” Nishinoya said crying. “Be strong. Be strong. Be strong.” He repeated over and over until those men came and ripped them away from each other.

Hinata felt tired. The drug he was given this time was different. He could walk and talk but his body felt heavy and hot. At first he thought it was from the fever he had been fighting for the last couple of days but when he saw Nishinoya he knew it was because of what ever they had put into his veins. He had touched himself before and knew he produced slick but it was never this amount. He could feel it drip down his leg making him feel a mixture of discuss and arousal. It was dark but he could feel metal around his neck. He could hear Nishinoya cry and beg from somewhere around him but he couldn’t tell from where. He couldn’t focus enough. “Nish….. N-nish-Nishinoya!” A bright spot light turning on made his head throb. 

“and if you like that feisty little thing, you’ll like this one just as much. This untouched, pure little thing will give you just the right amount of fight as you tie him to your bed and wreck that tight little hole.” Hinata felt his face grow red as his butt was lifted and his ass cheeks spread by gloves hands. The loud voice of a woman that seemed to be coming from all around began to speak again as he tried to get away but could barely move. “This one will start at a high bid, I mean can you blame us ladies and gentlemen? Look at that beautiful orange color.” Hinata began to hear numbers being shouted from all directions. “Well looks like this one is a bit more popular. We might have to sell Yu for spare parts.” A sickly-sweet laugh followed the harsh comment. 

Hinata tried to focus his eyes but it took him a while with the light directly on his face. When he was able to focus, he saw Nishinoya on the floor. “Nishinoya!” He ran to him only to be caught when the collar around his neck pulled him back and sent him to the floor. He reached for him while on his knees to pull him by his arm until he had him in his. Nishinoya was hurt. He was hardly breathing. “What did you do?” Hinata couldn’t help the tears from dripping down his face. “What did you do to him?!” He could see faceless shadows taunting him from behind dark glass. They were on display. All of them were. Not just Hinata and Nishinoya more scared people, women, and men with far off gazes chained to different places on the wall just beyond the illumination of the spot light with a number right above their head. 

“See the rebellious spirit in those eyes. You’ll have a good time breaking it into a million little pieces.” Hinata held Nishinoya in his arms. How could they be so cruel? This was a person. They were both people and yet they didn’t care. “Speaking of millions. Our bid has hit its dozen million. That has to be a new record. Anyone else? There’s still time…. Look at him. So little. So tender. So…… fragile, and weak. Scared little creature to mold to your liking.”

“I am not weak!” Hinata screamed at the top of his lungs. “And I’m not scared! I’m not!” Hinata tried his hardest to sound convincing even though the fright was beginning to mix with the drugs. He knew he was barley holding on to consciousness but he wasn’t going to let go of Nishinoya. He refused. 

Silence fell as his claim of being unafraid seemed to echo through the small room. The silence not from his words or his so-called fighting spirit. The silence came from three tall men who towered over him. The moment they walked through the door all eyes turned to them. How could they not, they looked like they came out of a movie. Black tailored suits that complemented their figure and made them ooze of superiority, and professionalism. One standing front holding a brief case in view while the other two stood a few steps behind far enough that Hinata couldn’t see them in the dark. The other man however, he could see clearly. For a second, just a second as he looked into those dark blue eyes Hinata felt like he had lived this before. Like he knew the man. Like he shouldn’t be afraid. Wait. “Tobio Kageyama.” He whispered adding another second as the memory of that day flooded into his mind. Once the second was gone though, he turned away from that intense stare, that only became stronger after calling his name, to hug Nishinoya closely. It’s an illusion. There can’t be good people here. “Sir.” The voice of the auction woman broke the silence. “I apologize but this is a closed auction.”

Hinata turned at the sound of fluttering. As soon as he did, he could see rivers of bills float out of the suitcase the man held and land all around him. “I’ll take him.” 

Hinata wiped his tears before turning to look at the man in the eyes. “Please not without Nishinoya.” He whispered not really sure he had even spoken. His body at its limit.

“You’ve been out bid.” Before the voice even finished her statement more money pooled on the floor from four more briefcases making a mountain on the floor. “Please sir. Step forward and collect your prize.” 

Hinata flinched as the man stepped forward after letting the empty suitcase hit the floor with a thud. “No!” Hinata screamed making the man freeze as he reached for him. Hinata clung to Nishinoya. “I won’t leave him.” He felt strong hands take a hold of him. “Stop! Let go of me!” He struggled as he refused to let go. “Please! Please!” He begged as Nishinoya slipped from his arms little by little. “I promised.” He said crying and without energy……….. “Nishinoya.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama had kept an eye on the family that had taken care of him less than a decade prior. In that time, as he matured and the years passed, he realized he wanted something. Or rather someone. No matter how he looked at it Shoyo Hinata had shown him something amazing that night he rescued him. Kageyama realized soon after getting back that he was the person his grandfather had told him about. Or at least that’s who he hoped. He wasn’t sure but he knew if Hinata belonged to him he would find out. Unfortunately, he had been so busy training to take over the family business he didn’t really visit Hinata much until just a couple of years back. Kageyama had grown into a man now. He had his own people who worked for him, he was working on his degree, and he was mostly in charge, not completely though. Not yet. When two of his main men, the ones he had put in charge of keeping an eye on the Hinatas, informed him that a man had shown up on their footstep Kageyama wasted no time in finding out everything he could about him. Tsukishima, a tall man with golden hair and glasses, and his partner Kuro, a slightly taller man with black hair and a strong presence, had informed him that the mystery man was Natsu and Shoyos biological father. Kageyama had a bad feeling about him showing up out of no where and just as his gut told him he was completely right. 

When he received the report of Shoyo offering himself as Natsus replacement he had already been mad. He was amazed that Kuro and Tsukishima hadn’t engaged. However, he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when he was told the family had escaped. He was so proud of Hinata for thinking on his feet and protecting his family just like he had protected him so long ago. When he received the pictures of Hinata in that hotel he was angry that who ever sent those goons had disturbed his Hinatas sanctuary. Then he got word that Hinata had been taken. Tsukishima had gotten one of the men on the leg but when he wanted to engage Kuro stopped him pointing out it was too dangerous and Hinata could get hurt. Instead they got back into their car and followed them after calling someone to watch the mother and sister. When Kageyama saw Hinata blindfolded and being dragged into the building he was ready to storm in there. But he couldn’t. He had to be patient. He had to find out what was happening within those walls, come up with a plan and bring him home safely.

He had been home for days working with his team without any sleep. His team, who also lived in the big mansion consisted of his personal bodyguards. A man by the name of Akaashi, with black hair and a pretty face who seemed quiet and composed but wouldn’t hesitate to do his bidding. His partner, a man by the name of Bokuto, tall, handsome with grey and black hair who was a bit loud and got louder when he and Kuro came together but had a strong sense of protection and never hesitated when in a pinch. Kuro and Tsukishima. He trusted every single one of them. Of course, he hadn’t always trusted them. No, not until shortly after that kidnapping incident. 

The only other person that lived in the mansion was the cook. A man named Asahi, with long hair and a small patch of beard on his chin who had served for the family since long ago but left that world behind for keeping them all well fed and healthy especially during times like this when they couldn’t really be bothered with trivial things like eating their vegetables.

The team found out that ordinary looking building was a mask for what really happened on the basement floors. Women and men were brought, kept, examined and sold to the highest bidders. Kageyama was worried until Bokuto reassured that it was unlikely they would risk hurting or impregnating anyone there because that would bring down their value. As sick as that sounded Bokuto was right. Still Kageyama worried. Hinata was just so cute and caring. But he had patience until they came up with a plan. 

So much time had gone by since the last time he held Hinata close in his arms and now he had no intention of letting go. Hearing Hinata scream at the top of his lungs that he wasn’t afraid despite trembling with fear brought back memories of that day. Kageyama held in his anger at seeing Hinata on the floor with some unknown stranger in his arms and barley holding on to consciousness. When Hinata whispered his name it was as if the whole world stopped around them. How could someone have so much power over someone else by simply calling their name? Kageyama didn’t know but he was determined to find out. He didn’t know if it was because of the drugs or because deep down Hinata remembered those few moments they spent together throughout the years but he couldn’t help rip Hinata away from that stranger he was so desperately trying to protect. Of course, hearing him beg to take the other person with him so desperately moved Kageyama’s stubborn heart. The way he pleaded and begged. The way that despite him being almost paralyzed with his fever and barley being able to stand but refused to let go. Kageyama couldn’t bare see that. As Tsukishima pointed out when Kuro drove them back home he was acting out of character. No one, not even his own parents and sister had ever seen him show much emotion besides superiority and cockiness. But now he knew that was about to change. 

He had Hinata checked by his medical team and fortunately, aside from some bruised limbs, a cold from being drenched and the drugs it looked like he was going to be fine. He was slightly malnourished and dehydrated but alive and he was sure in no time back on his feet. Kageyama was informed that he had been examined for reproductive abnormalities and that made him angry. He knew those kinds of test were extremely intrusive for males and if done incorrectly could cause serious damage. The thought of anyone looking at Hinata without his permission made him even more angry. Now though, after calming down, he couldn’t help smile as he saw Hinata on his bed breathing in the scent of the blankets that had his scent every once in a while and relaxing into them.

Despite Hinata looking at him with fright and disgust when he saw him at the auction, Kageyama didn’t want to let go of him. Not now. Not looking at him like this. Unknowingly snuggling into the scent of a boy he helped and probably forgot so long ago. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. What he was going to say. He could feel his heart pick up speed every time Hinata moved. Kageyama had called his sister asking her to come, that maybe her presence would ease the transition into the mansion but she refused saying she couldn’t get away from her job. Kageyama knew that was a lie. Every time he had told her about Hinata she had teased him and now he knew she was trying to help by not helping. She had told him that he just had to believe in their grandfather’s words. That he would make sure everything would turn out good from where he was looking after them. There was no use asking her again, she was just as stubborn as him.

Kageyama didn’t leave his side for the seventeen hours he had been asleep. He kept messaging his sister, Miwa, freaking out about how Hinata would react when he woke up but she kept reassuring him it would be okay and that she would visit later and he could introduce her to his brother in law. Of course, Kageyama knew she was teasing but he couldn’t help agree which was only making her act like a fujoshi. 

Now it was around noon and Kageyama made sure that even though Hinata hadn’t woken up a meal was ready for him when he did. “Mmmnhh.” Kageyama set the tray down on the bedside table Asahi had just brought in. He went to Hinatas side and held his hand as he woke up. “Ni-Nishinoya!!” Hinata abruptly sat up unknowingly taking his hand away from Kageyama. Kageyama froze once he stood up at the shock of Hinata sitting up and looking around the room frantically. He reached for Hinata at the sight of his distress but froze when their eyes met and he saw all the anger in those shiny brown eyes that once looked at him so warmly. “You bastard!!!” Kageyama held on to Hinata making sure he didn’t hurt himself has he was tackled to the ground by the smaller man. “Where’s Nishinoya!? Where is he?!” He demanded angrily. “I said not without him! I promised!” Hinata began crying desperately. “I promised!! How could you?! You bastard! I hate you!!! How could you separate us?! I hate you! I hate you!!!” Hinatas words stung Kageyama with pain he had never felt before. 

“What?!” Kageyama pushed Hinata away with little force but due to his lack of strength Hinata flew back hitting the bed. “I saved you!” He shouted as he stood up and looked down at him. “I bought you! If it wasn’t for me who knows what kind of old horny fuck would be having his way with you right now!!! And you HATE me?!” Kageyama couldn’t help the anger that swelled up inside at Hinata not realizing what he had done for him. Did he even care? About Kageyama? Or himself? Didn’t he realize the predicament he had been in? What about his family? Wasn’t he crying when those men separated them? And now all he cared about was a man, no a STRANGER he had just met?!

“You left Nishinoya behind! What kind of animal does that!?”

Tsk. “Now I’m an ANIMAL?!” Kageyama asked angrily grabbing Hinata by the arm and pulling him onto his feet and into his large body. He wanted an animal? He got one. ‘Everything will be alright' my ass. He thought. “I bought you. You belong to me. Your little friend doesn’t matter anymore. Besides he’s….”

Kageyamas words were literally slapped from him. His eyes turned an even darker blue as they met Hinatas. When they did he realized he had hurt Hinata. Perhaps he had said too much. Perhaps he had grabbed him too hard. “How could you say that he doesn’t matter?” Hinata asked avoiding his gaze. “He’s my friend.” Tears poured out of his eyes as he held his wrist where Kageyama had pulled him. “I promised. And you left him.” Hinata slowly hugged himself. “I hate you.” He said again more hurt than anything. “I hate you stupid!” Hinata grabbed the closest thing to himself which happened to be a pillow and threw it at Kageyama causing him to take a step back. “I don’t care if you bought me! I hate you!” With shouts, pillows and what ever he could get his hands on, Hinata managed to push Kageyama out the door of the room. Kageyama stood shocked as he saw the wood of the door being slammed in his face and heard the distinct sound of the lock.

His mouth gaped open at not grasping what had just happened. He heard taunt full laughing. “What’s wrong king? Locked out of your own room?”

“Now Tsuki.” Kuros deep voice warned playfully.

“No!” Kageyama looked at Tsukishima and Kuro who seemed to just be getting back from lunch themselves. “Shut up!” He yelled at the glow of pretty golden eyes as they mocked him from behind glasses. “Just keep an eye on him.” He said stubbornly walking away.

“Ah youth.” Kuro said with a smile.

“You’re only like a year older.” Tsukishima said playfully.

“Four years older than him. Two years older than you. But you like me that way.” Kuro gave a small laugh at Tsukis hand pulling him into his body so they were nose to nose.

“And if you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.” 

Kuro couldn’t help kiss Tsukishima at his threat. He took the opportunity to get a handful of that round butt he had become addicted to throughout the years. “You can do anything you want to me.”

“Ew.” Tsukishima pulled away and took his stance outside the door. Kuro joined him deciding not to say anything about the small blush that caressed Tsukis cheeks. After they stood there a couple of minutes they heard the door click and open slowly. Tsukishima found himself getting a quick glance at a much smaller man than him before the door shut. So that was Shoyo Hinata. “This is going to be interesting.”

“Oh man. This is not good.” Hinata passed back and forth in the large room. There were two giants guarding the door. He had to get out and find Nishinoya. “Hmm?” Hinata saw a plate of delicious looking food on the night stand. His stomach growled demanding to eat but Hinata couldn’t trust the food. He slowly made it to the plate as if it would gain life and physically attack him. After poking at the fresh made rice, egg and soft meat Hinata decided that there was nothing he could tell was off about the food. There was no trace of any powder or pills in it and after failing and giving into his stomachs demands he decided there was nothing weird about the taste. Maybe it was because he hadn’t eaten in a while but the food was delicious. As he ate what tasted like freshly made bread he looked around the room. There was a window but they appeared to be on a top floor of a large mansion so that was a no go. There were three other doors one to an extremely large bathroom with a large screen TV and a big tub. “Tsk.” No wonder that arrogant man told him all those things. He must be loaded. The other door lead to another room that had no door to the outside no bathroom and was significantly smaller, well compared to the main room, this one was more normal. The final door was to a walk in closet. Hinata took the opportunity to grab clothes to change out of the gown he was wearing, which were too big on him but he didn’t seem to notice in his rush. He found the section just for all kinds of shoes and became confused that there were two different sizes. One of which fit him perfectly. He didn’t dwell long on that though. He couldn’t. He had to find Nishinoya and then he could wonder about where he was and who all those people outside the door were. 

When Hinata looked up from tying his shoe laces he noticed something. It was a good thing that he wasn’t as tall as many. Of course, he didn’t like it but he had come to embrace it. People often underestimated him because of his small stature and to him that was a good thing. In his line of work and with his hobbies, being underestimated more often than not gave him an advantage.

Hinata knew that vents on a house were rare but not unheard of. He figured the reason there were vents in this house big enough for him to crawl through was because it was simply too large a mansion. As Hinata crawled he began grumbling a bit to himself. Not only was he now being held by an arrogant man who didn’t care about anyone else but himself but he owed him. Hinata was angry, he didn’t need that man, he had a plan that would have gotten him out of there. Would have gotten everyone out. But no, here comes Mr. Loaded thinking he could fix everything with a mountain of money. What? Did he think he could just forget about Hinata coming and going as he pleased and Hinata would just grin and bear it? Bakayama. Stupid jerk, visiting for minutes every million years as if he had the right. Who does he think he is? Some kind of king?! What’s he planning to do with me? Hinata wondered. He’s rich, probably smart, definitely handsome, the only problem was his attitude, so why buy me? Is it because I helped him so long ago? Maybe he’s a pervert and is planning to do unspeakable things to me!? Now Hinatas need to find Nishinoya grew so they could get out. 

It had felt like he had been crawling forever when he arrived at the first vent opening and heard voices. “…re’s video of it. I don’t know how it’s even possible, it’s like he was a ninja. The drugs didn’t even slow him down.” Hinata peered through the slits to see what appeared like two men talking. Both of them tall one with grey hair the other black hair. Somehow their voices sounded strangely familiar. 

“We need to show this to Tobio. Is everyone accounted for?” The soft voice of the grey-haired man asked.

“Yes.” The other man answered.

“Good come on. There were over fifty people. That’s a lot of paperwork.” Hinata saw the black-haired man pull on the others hand until he was flush against him and even though he couldn’t see much he knew he began to kiss him causing the grey-haired man to melt in his arms. Hinata shook his head and began crawling away hearing a laugh and playful “Come on. I promise later. We have work to do.” 

As Hinata crawled he began thinking about his next move. When he got to Nishinoya he knew it would be difficult to escape if not impossible. The memory of his friend in his arms and being ripped apart from him made his chest throb. He hoped he wasn’t back in that cage or worse. He had to get out. Find his family. Get his computer and hope his program could help. The only thing Hinata knew for sure is that he wasn’t going to stop until he found him. He just hoped it would be in one piece.

Hinata pushed the thought aside and began crawling faster. He went pass three vents when he backtracked. He heard what sounded like….. “Nishinoya.” Hinata was barely able to hold his voice back. There, in a room similar to the one he had been in, laid Nishinoya on a large bed. Hinata was about to get out of the tight space when he froze in his tracks.

“How is he?” Hinata held his breath at the familiar voice.

“He’s much better sir. Actually, his injuries aren’t that much worse than Hinatas. It just looked worse because of all the blood from his head injury. He should be fine after a good rest. Couple of days sir.”

Hinata could see the tall stature of the boy he remembered changed into a man. “Good.” Hinatas eye brows scrunched. Why does he sound relieved? 

“Why did you bring him here Tobio?” The soft voice of a woman Hinata couldn’t see came.

“What?”

“Its just not like you.”

Hinata lost interest in the conversation and began to crawl away. He knew where Nishinoya was, he knew he was safe and if what that lady said is correct, he should be ready to leave soon. Now it was up to Hinata to have a plan by the time that happened. For about thirty minutes all Hinata did was map out the mansion he was in and make a list of its occupants in his mind. He was tired already mostly from wondering about Kageyama. He knew he shouldn’t trust him in the slightest but….. he couldn’t help remember that scared little boy. What was his plan? He made it clear Hinata was bought so what was he going to do to him? He didn’t want to stick around and find out

Hinata got to a vent where he heard a mixture of familiar voices. He focused on distinguishing the voices from each other and the creaking underneath his palms. “How is that even possible?”

“There have been reports of certain individuals processing drugs quickly due to a higher than usual metabolisms.”

“When I got him, he was still under the drugs affect. How did he even get his hands on the drugs himself?” Hinata recognized Kageyama’s voice. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to have him here? I mean can we even trust him? What if he…”

“That’s enough!” Hinata flinched at the anger in Kageyamas voice. “I finally have him. He is staying here. And if anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with me.” Hinata could only hear the creek of metal and his own breath for a few seconds. “So. Does anyone have a problem?” 

“Hmm?” Hinata held a scream in as the support under him gave in. “Wah!” Hinata slid forward as the vent hit the ground with a loud thud.

“Hinata!” Hinatas eyes shut tightly as a pair of strong arms made their way around him stopping him from making impact with the floor. “Are you okay?” Hinata opened his eyes to meet worried blue ones. After a couple of seconds of Kageyama checking him those gentle worried eyes became angry again. “You idiot! What the hell were you doing up there?! You could have gotten seriously hurt!”

“I’m sorry I….” Hinata stopped talking as he saw something behind Kageyama. “That’s me.” Hinata pushed a confused Kageyama away from him gently. He stood up and walked to the large screen. He could see himself in line with more of the captive people those giants were walking to be sold. “I don’t. I don’t remember this.” He didn’t. He remembered being dragged into the dark room not walking there himself.

“You don’t?” Hinata glanced towards the soft voice and shook his head at the man with grey hair and a gentle expression before turning back to the screen. 

“Wait.” As he saw himself on the screen, memories he didn’t even know he had begun to come back to him. He had come up with a plan. He knew some of the people keeping them carried drugs with them. When he had been put in line, he had gotten a glance at a table through a door in another room. “I remember. I used one of the vials to distract them.” As he said that he saw himself throw something to the side and one of the two men keeping them in line go after the noise. He watched himself whisper in Nishinoyas ear and sneak away while the other checked the people in the front. 

“How did you get the vials?”

Hinata turned to another man. A taller one with black hair. “I stole them.” Hinata remembered. “From them.” Hinata pointed to the man as he returned. He shook his head as he saw Nishinoya sneak away when the other joined him and they were distracted talking amongst themselves. Not even a few minutes later the two men turned towards the direction they had gone and came back with a kicking Hinata and a bloody Nishinoya. Hinata shook his head. “It was my fault.” He told himself as his eyes clouded with tears. “It was me. Nishinoya got hurt because of me!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Kageyama did his best to calm Hinata down. “Hey. Hey. Hinata look at me.” Kageyama held Hinatas face to look at him while Suga quickly turned off the source of Hinatas memories. “It wasn’t your fault. It was their fault. The men who took you.” Kageyama could feel Hinatas bright eyes look at him as if they were trying to look into his very soul. “Okay? It was their fault.” He reassured as Hinatas tears caressed his fingers where he held his face.

Hinata nodded bringing himself back to reality and letting Kageyamas words envelop him and lift a weight of his shoulders. He couldn’t help but cling to Kageyama and let that familiar warmth from so many years ago return. “He needs some rest. Both of you do.” Kageyama looked up to see Dachi looking at him. He nodded knowing it wasn’t a suggestion.

Everyone turned at the door of the room slamming open. “Hinata is missing!” Kageyama saw Dachi and Suga hold back amusement at the look of relief on Kuros face when he realized who was in Kageyamas arms. “Just kidding found him.” He said in amusement as Tsukishima joined his side.

Kageyama stood with Hinata in his arms. He knew Tsukishima was probably holding back some smart remark of him looking like a real kind and Hinata being his queen the way he was carrying him but tried not to think about it. “Clean this up.” 

“Yes sir.” Was the response as Kageyama walked pass them and towards his room.

Kageyama ran his fingers through Hinatas fluffy orange hair as he listened to his soft breathing. When they had gotten to his room, he had tried to leave Hinatas side to take a bath but Hinata had refused, not with words but by clinging to him. This reminded him of when they had been children except their roles had been reversed. Hinata was the one that was now scared. Kageyama had taken him into the bath and to his surprise Hinata didn’t resist nor fight. On the contrary. He had helped Kageyama get himself and him out of his clothes. He had fixed the temperature of the water when it had been too cold for his liking and he had asked Kageyama to wash his hair and that be would do the same. When they got out of the bath Hinata didn’t say anything when Kageyama put only briefs and his pajama top on him. If he had a hard time being a gentleman in the bathtub, Kageyama almost broke seeing Hinata dressed like that but it was nothing compared to the way Hinata guided them into the bed, under the covers and snuggled into Kageyamas strong chest. He had tangled their legs together and Kageyama found himself wishing Hinata wasn’t wearing his pajama tops while he sported his pajama bottoms. “Kageyama.”

Kageyamas heart skipped a beat at the soft whisper of his name. “Yes?”

He could hear Hinatas sniffle as he felt the warmth of Hinatas arms tighten. “I don’t hate you..... Actually, I missed you.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything just held Hinata closer. It was like a dream. Not only was Hinata in his arms, something he never thought would actually happen, but Hinata never forgot him. Sure he had visited but it wasn’t nearly enough for Kageyama to think he left an impression on him. But now he knew it had been enough. Maybe he had a chance.

Hinata opened his eyes slowly. He felt something warm under his cheek. “Hmm?” Hinata backed away so quickly he fell off the edge of the bed at realizing there was a man he was clinging to. He peeked over the bed to see a familiar sleeping face. He giggled at the scrunched-up expression Kageyama sported even while asleep. He reached over to poke at the wrinkles between his eyes and smiled at Kageyama relaxing the slightest. His smile quickly turned into fear as a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him up to his original spot. “Bakayama. What are you doing? It’s time to wake up.” Hinata grumbled feeling his face heat up.

“Just a little longer.”

Hinata though for less than a second. “Mmm. Okay just a little bit.” What the hell am I doing? Hinata wondered. This man is bad news so why was he laying on him and enjoying it? Maybe…. Gain his trust so he can escape easily? Yeah that’s it. Get him to let his guard down. “…. Why did you buy me?”

“Because I wanted you.” 

“What are you, a spoiled brat?!” Hinata asked a little angry as he tried to pull away. 

“Shut up! I'm not a spoiled brat!” Kageyama protested sleepily.

“You totally are! You can't just buy someone!” Hinata tried to pull away again but Kageyama held tight while grumbling. After some futile attempts at getting away from Kageyama he gave up. “You could have stayed by my side.” Hinata whispered. “Called. Wrote…….. anything.” Hinata felt a little sad. He couldn’t remember how many times he had wished he could check up on Kageyama. How many times he wished he would stay for more than a few hours, sometimes a few minutes, on more than one occasion a few seconds. Make sure he was okay. That he didn’t look so….. lonely.

Kageyama pulled Hinata closer. “I…” How could Kageyama tell him. That he wanted to run to his side so many times in the time he didn’t see him. That he wanted to hear his voice, to feel his warmth, see his smile. But he couldn’t. “Where are you going?” Kageyama asked as Hinata slipped out of his arms at not getting a response.

“To get breakfast.”

“You don’t have to. Someone else....”

“Yes, I do. You bought me, right? Might as well make myself useful.” Hinata didn’t wait for a response he just stood up and walked out the door. “Kageyama, you big idiot.” Hinata wiped away a tear while laying on the door. Stop it. He told himself. He doesn’t care about you, he thinks no more of you than an object. Hinata walked slowly down the hall. There were different doors, Kageyamas room seemed to be at the end of the hall. The big mansion smelled clean but felt a bit cold. Everything was organized, nothing out of place. Hinata got to a large living room at the bottom of the stairs. At first glance it looked like an average family’s home. He saw a picture of Kageyama with a tall man, a woman and who looked to be a teenage girl with long black hair. He looked exactly like the day Hinata met him. Lonely. The woman had her hand on Kageyamas shoulder but she was closer to the man. There were other pictures of Kageyama holding a volleyball, some type of award, Hinata picked up a picture of Kageyama wearing a suit. “How handsome.” He said with a smile. He could see Kageyama hold a diploma in his hands, looked like a high school graduation. The girl who he concluded to be Kageyamas sister because she had the same blue eyes and dark hair, was in some of the pictures but most of them were of Kageyama and who he assumed where his parents. Hinata noticed that in all of these pictures Kageyama never smiled when he was with them and neither did the girl. He could see the man and woman smiling in a few but only to each other or the camera. It was as if Kageyama wasn’t there even though he could clearly see him in the picture. 

Hinata put the picture back and continued on his journey to find the kitchen. When he arrived, he was glad to see the biggest kitchen he had ever seen in his life. In his excitement he forgot he was still only in Kageyamas pajama tops and his briefs. He got to make a big enough breakfast to feed an army. He had learned everything he could about house chores growing up to help his mom. He got especially good when he joined the home ec. class in high school. Then when Natsu was old enough to work the stove on her own he signed them up at the community center for more classes. It was their thing. Hinata sighed. He needed to make sure his family was okay as soon as possible. Hinata got four plates on a tray and drinks, he tried to balance the food and open the door but was having a hard time when the door opened and he almost dropped everything on the clean floor. “Oh sorry I….” Hinata looked to the door to see a tall man with long hair and a soft expression. The man looked at him from head to toe getting red at the ears and then looked over Hinatas shoulder to see all the fresh food. “Umm… who are you?”

“Good morning. I’m Hinata Shoyo.”

“Asahi Azumane.” Asahi looked at Hinatas smile in confusion. “Hinata you said? Does Kageyama know you’re here? Wearing that?”

“Yes.” Hinata moved pass Asahi glad he was holding the door open and suddenly embarrassed he hadn’t changed before coming down here. “Thanks. Go ahead and help yourself before it gets cold. Nice to meet you Asahi.” Before Asahi was even able to completely process who was in his kitchen Hinata was gone.

Hinata looked around and began walking towards Nishinoyas room. Or at least where he thought it was. He smiled when he opened the door and saw a familiar face. “Shoyo!” Hinata was barely able to set the tray of food down before he had an armful of Nishinoya. “Ow. Ow.”

“Be careful. Are you okay?” Hinata said with a smile while hugging his friend.

“Thank you.” Nishinoya said ignoring the pain on his body. “For keeping your promise.”

“What?”

“Kageyama told me.” Nishinoya said pulling away. “He said I was here because of you. That you didn’t leave me behind.” Nishinoya said squeezing Hinatas shoulders. “I wanted to see you yesterday but he said you were resting and that I should do the same.” 

Hinata didn’t really know what to respond. Why would Kageyama tell Nishinoya that? He wasn’t even aware Nishinoya had woken up. “Ummm. I brought breakfast.” 

Nishinoya brightened at the food. “Oh. Did that nice cook make this?” Hinata seemed to noticed for the first time a woman that was trying to get Nishinoya back under the covers and was glad he brought an extra plate of food when he remembered Kageyama talking to someone in Nishinoyas room the day before. “Join us miss Kiyoko. This is Hinata Shoyo, the one I told you about.”

“Hello. I am Kiyoko Shimizu part of medical.” The woman was beautiful like a movie star. Hinata couldn’t remember a time he saw someone so elegant. “It’s nice to finally meet you Hinata.”

“Likewise?” Finally? Hinata thought to himself. “Actually if you don’t mind I just came to check on Nishinoya. I have to go back.”

Kiyoko glanced at the tray noticing there was more food. “Of course. You’ll be seeing me around. I live here soooo.”

Hinata smiled and excused himself after handing over their plates. Why would he need medical to live in the house? When Hinata got to Kageyamas room he found it empty. For a second, he thought that he had left somewhere and that made him sad for some reason. “Kageyama?” He went into the closet but found it empty. “Kageyama.” Hinata looked down at his feet as if they would tell him where Kageyama had gone. “Idiot.”

Hinata let out a yelp when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to see a large figure. “Oi! It’s me! It’s me!” Hinata opened his eyes to see Kageyamas worried expression. He didn’t know how they got on the floor or why he felt his face humid but he couldn’t help cling to Kageyama. “Its okay. I’ve got you.” Kageyama comforted while rubbing Hinatas back and hugging him tight. “Were you scared?” Hinata nodded against Kageyamas chest. He had been scared, for a second he thought it was those men trying to take him back. “Well don’t be……. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” That statement knocked Hinata back into reality. What a joke. He thought. You’re the one keeping me here. Saying you bought me. 

Hinata pulled away slowly as he cleaned his tears. “I brought breakfast. Thought we could eat together.”

Hinata glanced up in time to see Kageyamas face tint pink. “I’d like that.” He was pulled to his feet and guided to a small table with two chairs in the large room. Now that Hinata really paid attention this single room was more like a large apartment with its living room area and all. Kageyama brought the food to the table and set it up while Hinata collected himself from his earlier scare. “How’s Yu doing?” Hinata looked at Kageyama with a little fright. “I knew that would be the first thing you’d do when you got the chance…… he’s important to you after all.” The last words had the same feeling surrounding them as the feeling he got when he was in the living room. Cold. Lonely.

“He’s better than I thought he’d be.” Hinata and Kageyama began eating in silence.

Hinata kept stealing glances at Kageyama. He looked handsome in the clothes he had changed into. Professional but not overly so. Tailored pants that fit perfectly. A black watch around his wrist. Button up blue shirt with the top two buttons undone giving a peak at that warm skin Hinata had enjoyed having close the night before. “What’s the matter?”

Damn. He had been daydreaming. “Umm. I was just wondering about the house, mansion, whatever……. I mean who lives here. Since you….” Hinata glance at Kageyama but quickly turned his gaze back to his plate. “Since I’ll be staying here.”

At Kageyamas silence Hinata looked up to see a look of something Hinata concluded to be relief. “Ummm. Well you made breakfast so I’m guessing you might have met Asahi?”

“The cook? The tall good-looking man with the bun.”

“You think he’s good looking?” Kageyama looked like he immediately regretted his question catching Hinata by surprise. “Yeah him.” Kageyama confirmed after a second of silence. “He’s been around since I was a kid.”

“Who else?” Hinata took a bite of his food.

“Well….. Kiyoko, she usually makes sure everyone is taken care of but right now I have her with Yu until he can be on his own. There’s Kuro and Bokuto, they’re kind of annoying…. and loud. Tsukishima and Asahi, they keep them calm all four of them are like the muscle I guess you could say? Bodyguards? Security?”

“With such a big place I’m not surprised.” That way no one can get in…. Or out. Hinata thought. “Who else?” He pressed.

“My sister visits sometimes.” So Hinata was right after all. “When she can get away from our parents. She’ll come without warning, this is her home too after all, but she usually can’t stay long because they’ll send someone to get her.” Kageyamas words sounded cold. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t stay long by Hinatas side either. If that was the case, why didn’t Kageyama say anything from the beginning? “The last two are Suga and Dachi they’re kind of like….”

“Your parents.” Hinatas breathing caught. Kageyama looked at him a bit confused. “I remember their name from that day….. their voices.”

“I was going to say guardians….. but I suppose that is a bit more fitting considering they pretty much raised me after my grandfather died…….” Kageyama took a second of silence. Hinata could tell just by his words that his grandfather meant a lot to him. When Kageyama looked at him something in his eyes changed from sadness to some kind of warmth. “That’s about it.” Kageyama looked at his watch as he stood up. “I should get going.” He began to walk away when he felt a soft hand take hold of his shirt. “Hinata?”

“Sorry.” Hinata said letting go. 

Kageyama seemed to think for a second until he made up his mind up about something. He walked in front of Hinata and kneeled between his legs to come to a better eye level. “Would you……” Kageyama reached to caress Hinatas cheek and found himself smiling as Hinata melted onto his touch and closed his eyes with some relief. “Do you want to come with me?”

Hinata opened his eyes and blinked. “Why?”

“Well you seemed to have…… nightmares last night.” Kageyama elaborated at Hinatas worried eyes. “You talk in your sleep.” Kageyamas other hand made it to Hinatas hip. “Anyway, it seems to me that you don’t want to be alone.”

You’re wrong. Hinata thought. That’s what I need so I can escape and get to my family. “I…” Hinata reached for Kageyamas two undone buttons and began playing with the bottom one. “Won’t your boss be angry?” 

Kageyama let out a low chuckle. “Silly. I am the boss.”

Hinata couldn’t help the smile that low chuckle brought out of him. “Right.” Hinata buttoned up Kageyamas shirt. Something about the thought of other people looking at Kageyamas skin irritated him. 

“Go get dressed.” Kageyama didn’t really wait for Hinata to agree and Hinata found himself not minding that. 

Hinata felt nervous. He was wondering how the people around Kageyama were. He was glad his sister and parents weren’t here. That would have been nerve wrecking. Daichi and Suga seemed much kinder than the two on the pictures. And something about the sister made Hinata feel like he needed to prepare and make a good impression. He could tell by the pictures and the way Kageyama talked that they were close and probably cared a lot about each other. However, he couldn’t help the uneasiness at the people surrounding Kageyama. They couldn’t be good guys if they were in such a place, right? Now that he thought about it…… What was Kageyama the boss of? A gang? No, he made a lot of money… a family thing from what he remembered about Suga and Dachi saying when they were little. The Mafia?! No it couldn’t be could it?

Hinata looked around the empty room. Nothing there but a big oval table that takes most of the space, chairs around it, a board and a large screen that took up most of the wall. “Do you want something to drink?” Kageyama asked walking into the room and setting down a couple different drinks on the table and giving Hinata an empty cup.

“Sure…. What are you drinking?” 

Kageyama straighten up and looked a bit embarrassed. “Milk.”

“Milk.” Hinata looked at him with a smile. That was adorable, just like a kid.

“Shut up.” Kageyama said hiding his own smile behind his cup.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Hinata moved back on his chair crashing into Kageyamas at the loud sudden voice. Luckily, he had already set his cup down in time to prevent an accident from happening. 

“Bokuto please.” Kageyama looked at the man as he came into the room. 

“Sorry boss….. And who would this be?” Bokuto got close and sat next to Hinata. Hinata just glanced at him before he sat down but with that glance, he could tell he wasn’t an ordinary man. “Wait let me guess. Soft skin, small stature, beautiful hair, what is that orange? I know the room was brighter the moment I walked in.” Hinata could feel the closeness of the man. He looked at Kageyamas for guidance but Kageyama just looked at the two as he drank from his cup. Maybe he didn’t buy me for himself. Hinata suddenly dreaded. Another three men walked through the door Hinata recognized two of them as the men that were outside Kageyamas room the day he got here. “Akaashi! Look, look, it’s the famous Shoyo Hinata! Isn’t he cute?” Hinata flinched and closed his eyes as he felt the man drape an arm over his shoulder, pull him close and touch his hair. 

“Stop it Bokuto.” A soft yet firm voice ordered. “Can’t you see he doesn’t want to be touched. I wouldn’t either if I had gone through what he did.” Hinata opened his eyes at being released. The man with the white and black hair pouted while the blonde and rooster haired man snickered silently. “Maybe I’m wrong?” Hinata turned to soft eyes, he followed them to see his own hand clinging to Kageyamas pants at the knee. When did that happen? Hinata let go embarrassed and avoiding Kageyamas eyes. “I’m Keiji Akaashi.” The man offered his hand which Hinata took after a moment of hesitation. “That idiot is Bokuto.” He introduced while Bokuto waved his pout disappearing for a bright smile. “That other idiot is Kuro.” Now it was the other tall man’s with black hair who waved. “And the cute guy with glasses is Tsukishima.” The blonde man didn’t wave or smile just looked at Hinata like he couldn’t be bothered. “Thank you for breakfast Hinata it was very good.”

Hinata couldn’t help the blush at being praised. That didn’t seem to please Kageyama very much. “Where’s everyone else?”

“They’re on their way.” Kuro stood up and walked next to Kageyama. He bent down to get a box and began handing out files. “Our last target was a building owned by Oikawa. Darling if you please.” Hinata watched Tsukishima pull out a small remote and turn on the screen to a two floor building. “He wasn’t in the building when we took over.” 

“What about the people?” Akaashi inquired.

“When Tsuki, Kageyama and I arrived the people of the lobby and all floors were regular middle-class workers unaware of what was happening. But when we got to the basement….” Tsuki changed the image to a very familiar set up. Hinata could see the cage he had been in and the room he was sold in. “Human trafficking ring. We took over and moved everyone to one of our locations. But by the time we got there, there were only three of the men put in charge.”

“And those men aren’t talking.” Hinata turned to see two men that entered the room. He remembered the voice of the grey-haired man that was talking. From long ago and from recently. “You, and Tsuki go back to the building see if we missed anything. Akaashi, Bokuto work on the geographical side, anywhere the rest of his workers would hide, add it to his previous locations as well. A project this big definitely had more than three people.” Everyone nodded and began walking out the door to fast for Hinata to process what was happening. “Hinata.” The man got close to Hinata and fixed his hair. This was different than Bokuto touching him. It was a softer touch, maternal. “I’m so glad to finally meet you properly. I’m Sugawara but everyone calls me Suga, this is my husband Daichi.” The man that stood behind Suga extended his hand which Hinata took. “Thank you so much for taking care of our Kageyama. We know he can be a little difficult at times but I promise he’s an amazing man.”

“You’re his papà.” Hinata concluded. “I remember…… you called that day. You were worried and angry.” Suga looked a little surprised and Hinata thought it probably had something to do at Kageyama not correcting him when he glanced at him.

“I really had no need to be, when we got there you two were all cuddled up together and when I woke up Kageyama he didn’t want to leave.” Hinata suddenly felt a bit angry at the two. If Kageyama didn’t want to leave that day…. Why didn’t they wait until Hinata woke up to say goodbye? “Anyway, this is now your home so if there’s anything you need don’t hesitate to ask.” Suga smiled warmly at Hinata before turning to Kageyama. “Tobio, all of us are going to talk to some of the people that were kept there, maybe someone will remember something the cameras didn’t pick up.”

They got into a black SUV, Daichi behind the wheel, Kageyama in the passengers and Hinata and Suga in the back. “You don’t have to be nervous sweetie.” How could Hinata not be nervous? He was going who knows where whit who knows who and everyone seemed to be calm about it. Everyone was so nice and warm to him. Was it some kind of trick to let his guard down? Or did they want him to let his guard down so they could beat him or rape him or worse? How could they be so cruel? Why didn’t they just drug and kill him already? 

After nearly an hour of driving they got to the middle of the city. Kageyama, Daichi, Suga got out but Hinata didn’t. Instead Hinata looked at the buildings around and waited until Daichi opened the door for him. “Woah. Carful.” Daichi caught Hinata before he hit the ground.

“Sorry.” Hinata said getting his balance back.

“Hinata, be careful. You’re so clumsy.” Kageyama went to Hinata and took his hand pulling him inside the building.

When they got inside there were multiple rooms whit a number and nameplate on each. Then Hinata realized they were apartments. Kageyama knocked on one and a pretty girl with silver hair answered the door. “Kageyama.” She said with a smile putting what Hinata realized was a gun away. 

“Alisa.” Kageyama leaned in to get the kiss the beautiful woman gave him which made Hinatas stomach grow warm. “This is Hinata. Daichi and Suga are right behind us.”

“Hinata hu? Nice to meet you. Please come in.” The woman led them inside and sat down.

“We were hoping we could ask a few questions to the residents.” Daichi said sitting down. “Do you know anyone who might have been lucid during a large amount of time there?” 

“Yes. I think I might have someone.” The woman stood and went to a shelf she looked inside it and came back with a file. “Taiga Sakurai.” 

“You sure he was lucid?”

“Completely. He’s the one who called you. He’s the nephew of one of the men who escaped.” Alisa answered Suga. “Ill call him in.” 

When Taiga came in Hinata had a flashback. He had been there when he first met Nishinoya. He remembered him watching from where he was leaning on the wall. He had looked scared. So scared that when he saw Hinata he hugged him and told him he was glad he was okay. Something that made Suga and Daichi look confused. When Taiga recollected what had happened Hinatas memory became less and less hazy. “I just couldn’t let them hurt so many people.” Taiga looked at Hinata who seemed to be thinking about something. Worried he was reliving the horrors of that place be asked “Are you okay?”

“Hinata?” Kageyama put his hand on Hinatas thigh in comfort. He found himself angry at bringing him.

“Hmm?” Hinata turned to Kageyama and his worried eyes. “I’m fine. I think I just need some air.” Hinata stood up slowly as if testing his boundaries. When he saw Kageyama didn’t make an effort to pull him back down he excused himself.

“It’s okay.” Suga sat Kageyama back down with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go.” Kageyama couldn’t argue with him. He knew it was useless. While Daichi, Alisa, and Kageyama continued talking to Taiga something started to feel…. off to Kageyama. When the door suddenly opened and Suga appeared out of breath he knew something was definitely wrong. “Hinata is gone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut for your soul!! Enjoy! :D

Okay. Don’t freak out. Hinata told himself. Think. Where could they have gone. Hinata stood in the lobby of the hotel he had left his mom and sister in. He had stolen the SUV the first chance he got. It wasn’t hard with the keys he snatched from Daichi when he “helped” him when getting out of the car. He drove a few blocks, ditched the car, hoped on the bus and waited until it got dark just in case they were looking for him. He was sure they were. He knew his mother and sister would change rooms but stay in the same hotel. He was certain that’s what they would do but they weren’t here. Now where am I supposed to go? Where are they? What if something happened to them? The manager of the hotel had told him he saw his mom and sister get into a car with a man. Hinata feared it had been his father or one of the bad guys he had brought to them. He was so worried he didn’t see the manager pick up the phone and call someone while looking at him with worry. Hinata stood up determined. He knew he had to get to a computer. Hinata walked to the front door as fast as possible. He walked out the door letting the cold wind hit his face. He stood frozen in place. “You’re not clumsy at all are you?” Kageyama stood leaning against the black SUV. He looked like a man in one of those dramas Hinata watched with his sister. The handsome man that came to the girls rescue and took her away to a happy ending after their dramatic reconsolidation.

“I am.” Hinata admitted aware his cover was blown and there was less and less reason for him to pretend he was something he wasn’t. “I just learned to use it to my advantage.” 

Hinata was stopped by a strong hand around his arm as he tried to walk pass Kageyama. “Where the hell do you think you’re going? I told you I own you. Last time I checked pets don’t just disobey their master like that.” Hinata looked at Kageyama and almost shrunk onto himself at the look of anger on his face.

Instead he pulled his arm away in anger. He wasn’t going to let Kageyama keep him away from his family. “Where does it look like I’m going? I’m obviously going to look for my family, I thought you could at least put that together idiot!” 

“And who gave you permission to leave my side like that? You worried Suga and Daichi! Don’t just leave without saying anything. Besides no matter where you go I’ll find you!” Kageyama grabbed Hinatas arm again and began pulling him to the car. “Did you think you could run away from me that easily? Were you just going to leave me!?” 

Hinata flinched at the tone of Kageyamas voice. With each word it became less angry and more scared. When he looked up and saw Kageyamas back as he pulled, he couldn’t help feel Kageyama was more pulling him to himself than to the car. The way Kageyama was talking sounded like Hinata was abandoning him. It made Hinata sad. Hinata pulled his hand away and close to his chest. “I was going to go back!” He shouted. He rubbed his wrist where Kageyama had held him so tight. “I…. I wasn’t going to leave you. I just wanted to see my family. Make sure they’re okay…….. say goodbye.” Hinata couldn’t help the tears that fell. Why was Kageyama so mad. He was the one who left first. And why couldn’t he see how worried Hinata was about his family.

“You could have asked.” 

“What?” Hinata could barley hear Kageyamas whisper.

“You could have asked me to take you to your family.” Kageyama said louder. “Instead of just running away.” Hinata looked up to see Kageyamas hurt expression. 

“Can you?” Kageyama looked at Hinata. “Can you take me to my family?”

Kageyama extended his hand with a small smile. The wind seemed to blow a little slower as Hinata reached for it. When he made contact the warmth began to spread from where Kageyama held his hand to the rest of his body and suddenly he wasn’t cold anymore.

“I thought you were taking me to see my family.” Hinata said irritated when he saw the familiar scenery he had seen from Kageyamas window and when they left that morning.

“I am.” Kageyama said parking the car and turning it off.

“Liar.” Hinata said with a hint of anger. 

“I said I am. Trust me.” Kageyama got out of the car and opened the door for Hinata. Hinata got out and let Kageyama take off his jacket and put it on him. He felt warm and liked the smell. He let Kageyama take his hand and followed willingly. Hinata tilted his head in curiosity when he saw another property in the distance. It was a really small house, it almost looked like a doll house compared to the giant mansion. 

Hinata let go of Kageyamas hand and ran to the door when he saw a familiar figure through the window. “Coming.” A familiar voice said from inside. “Hang on Kageyama, young people are so impatient.” A sweet laugh mixed with the doorbell and Hinatas impatient knocking. When Akemi Hinata opened the door Shoyo threw himself at her. “Shoyo! Honey you’re up! I’m so glad.” Hinata could hear his mother crying.

“Up?” Hinata asked confused.

“Yes sweetie. You were asleep when Kageyama brought you here yesterday. Come in, come in. Out of the cold.” Shoyos mother waved them inside.

“Big brother!” Natsu threw herself at her brother and also began to cry when they got to the living room. After warm tea and letting out their tears Shoyo found himself wondering why his mother was acting so friendly with Kageyama. “I was so worried when those men took you. We didn’t know what to do.”

“Yeah. And then agent Kageyama showed up with Tsukishima and Kuro. They looked so coooooool, like spies out of a movie.” Natsu said from where she was laying with her head on her brothers lap.

“Agent?” 

Kageyama sipped some of his tea and Shoyo noticed a pattern of him hiding behind his cup. “Has he not told you?” His mother asked confused. She looked to Kageyama and slapped his knee making him flinch. “Oh this modest man. Honey, their family is all part of the national intelligence agency. Actually, they started that branch, and they have a business that manufactures goods. They are a really big deal. When you saved Tobio when you guys were little I wouldn’t accept any compensation. I couldn’t. But Suga and Daichi said his parents wouldn’t have it so they said they would take care of us. That they would protect us like we had protected Tobio.”

“That’s why they would visit randomly?” Hinata asked.

Hinatas mother smiled at her son when she nodded. They began talking about how this was their home now and how Kageyama had insisted on it. After it got late and Natsu fell asleep Hinata decided it was time to go. “Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t want to stay here? You’re welcome to stay as well Kageyama. It’s your home after all.”

“No mom. It’s okay. I’d rather sleep in my own bed.” Hinata grabbed Kageyamas free hand making him flinch with his bright smile and sudden gesture. 

When Hinatas mother looked down to their joined hands and back up she smiled again. “You take good care of my son, Okay Tobio. No more secrets.” 

“I will.” Kageyama responded hesitantly. 

Hinata couldn’t walk fast enough to Kageyamas room. So many things he learned, so many things made sense now after only a single day. When they got there, he dropped the bags that had his personal belongings from the other home and threw himself in Kageyamas arms. He heard the thud of his computer Kageyama held hit the ground and felt his arms around himself. “You should of told me.” Hinata whispered. “I was so confused. I thought you were a mob boss or some kind of bad guy.” Hinata could feel Kageyamas body go rigid. 

Hinata was pushed backwards and braced himself as he landed on the bed with Kageyama on top. Kageyama pulled away to look at Hinata with an angry expression. “I am a bad guy. I bought you remember? And not only did you run away from me but you didn’t ask for my help when you needed something.”

“Can you blame me?! After how shady you’ve been acting? And don’t think I didn’t notice you not telling anyone how I got here. You probably told them I came here willingly. You barely talked to me in all these years. What was I supposed to think?! Hu?! Kageyama?! You keep saying I left your side but you did it first. You bastard!” Hinata tried to push Kageyama away but Kageyama was much stronger. He pined his arms over Hinatas head and looked into his eyes. “What are you doing?!” Hinata asked trying to get out of his grip.

“Shut up! I can do what ever I want with what’s mine.” Hinata closed his eyes as Kageyama got closer to him slowly. He felt warm hesitant lips touch his and melted. “Soft.” Kageyama whispered against his lips. “Open your mouth Hinata.” He ordered letting go of Hinatas hands. 

Hinata opened his eyes and looked at him with hesitation. He knew this was his fate. He could see it when he saw the look in Kageyamas eyes. And at that very moment he knew he didn’t mind in the least. He wanted this fate. He accepted it if it means he could be by Kageyamas side. Hinata opened his mouth a little and nearly caught fire when Kageyama pulled on his chin gently to open it more. “Ngh.” Hinata felt like his tongue would melt against Kageyamas. He squirmed as Kageyama drowned him in the kiss. Why is he so good at this? “Kag- Kageyama.” Hinata panted trying to turn his face away. He could feel his whole body becoming warm. He felt the embarrassment rise from knowing his pants were becoming stuffy. “Ekk!” Hinata shrieked when Kageyama groped him through the fabric of his pants.

“You’re feeling it this much from just a kiss?” Kageyama asked pushing the palm of his hand harder against him. “Are you secretly a slut Hinata? Is that how you’ve gotten out of trouble so much?”

“I’m not!” Hinata said but wondered if it was true when the simple contact of Kageyamas lips on his neck made him arch his back the lightest and rotate his hips to feel Kageyamas gentle hand more.

“I saw the way you just let Bokuto touch you. So easily. Suga too, not to mention how you blushed when Akaashi complemented you a little. And you said Asahi was a good looking man. Is he next? Hmm? How did you sedu-mph.”

“Shut up!” Hinata said pulling away from the kiss he used to shut Kageyamas harsh words. “Stop saying other guys names when you’re kissing and touching me so lewdly!” Hinata rotated to be on top of Kageyama and almost laughed at the look of surprise he caused him. Hinata moved clumsily until he could feel Kageyamas hardness against his comfortably. “Don’t….” Hinata began to pant as he grind down slowly testing what felt good and trying not to show his inexperience. “Don’t say such means things after I gave you my first kiss. It’s not like people don’t flirt with me….. it’s just…..” Hinatas face grew hot. “I guess I was always hoping you….”

“….. you?” Kageyama encouraged sitting up slowly and reaching to caress Hinatas cheek. Hinata remained silent. Kageyama knew he wasn’t going to elaborate. He didn’t care though. Not after hearing Hinata had just been kissed for the first time. The way Hinata was so friendly with everyone really worried Kageyama. But now that he thought about it, all people Hinata had talked to, at least the ones he had seen, he was only nice to them. If someone began touching him any friendly way or getting to close it was them. Never Hinata. Only that time he had made himself comfortable on top of Kageyama. When he had hugged him. Comforted him. Kageyama rested his head on Hinatas shoulder. “I’ve missed you…. I couldn’t be close to you. I was small I wouldn’t have been able to protect you. That’s why….. I was glad when they did that. I could see you from what they could see.” 

“…. I’m glad you were watching over me.” Hinata got Kageyamas face too look into his eyes. “Now I know why mom knew what you were up to all the time.” Hinata said with a smile.

“What?” Kageyama asked confused.

“Oh yeah. ‘Shoyo, your little friend Kageyama is back at school so you don’t have to worry.’ 'Shoyo, Kageyama joined volleyball you should look for a sport too.’ 'Shoyo you should work on your grades more, what will you do when Kageyama finds out you’re slacking off next time he visits? He’ll make fun of you because he has good grades and you won’t be able to argue.’ It was annoying.” Hinata rolled his eyes. 

“Did your grades improve?” Kageyama asked amused.

“Of course. Mom always said one day, when we got older, I would get to spend more time with my precious friend.” 

“Friend. Is that so.” Kageyama felt a sudden urge to make things clear.

“Kageyama?” Hinata felt the warmth of Kageyamas hand snake its way up his shirt. He could feel his lingering touch on the almost toned muscles of his stomach. His gentle hand making its way up. A teasing graze against his nipple that made Hinata crave more. Kageyama looked into his eyes as he moved closer to his now exposed chest. “Ah! Kageyama wait. That feels weird.” Hinata tried to push Kageyamas face away from his chest but he was quicker in wrapping his lips around a nipple. “Wait! Kageyama! Ngh!” Hinata buried his fingers into Kageyamas black hair as he tried to hold back his voice. “My voice! I can’t hold it back. Ah!” Hinata let out a moan that send shivers up Kageyamas spine urging him forward to touch, taste, cover himself with everything that is Hinata. 

“Louder.” Kageyama ordered biting down on pale skin. He rejoiced as Hinatas aroused voice filled the room. “More. Even louder!” Kageyama was quick in taking off Hinatas shirt. He hugged him letting Hinatas warm skin share its heat. He moved his hands to Hinatas clothed thighs and could feel the hardness of his muscles flex under his palms. That’s right, Hinata bikes everywhere which means….. Kageyama moved his hands up until they reached their destination. Just as he thought, Hinatas butt was round and perky. Perfectly firm when he flexed and perfectly soft when Kageyama squeezed, groped and pulled him closer. He had wondered for so long how it would feel to touch Hinata, to see his naked body, taste his skin and hear the sound he made with everything Kageyama did….. now he was finding out.

“You’re going to fast Bakayama. Shouldn’t we go on a date or somet-ah! Not there!” Hinatas voice became louder as Kageyamas hand went under fabric and made it to the bare flesh of his butt. 

“Date. Later. Now this.” Kageyama pushed Hinata back and began to literally rip the rest of Hinatas clothes off until only his socks remained. He knew his control was crumbling and that made him worry. 

“Your caveman speech is scary. Agh! Pervert! Don’t spread my legs like that! Ngh.” Hinatas face became even more red when Kageyama was looking directly in between his spread legs. He tried to cover himself up but Kageyama was having none of that. He grabbed Hinatas hips and pulled him until Hinata could feel his fast breathing on his twitching hole. “No! It’s embarrassing!” Hinata said reaching down and covering his hole. His eyes began to water when Kageyama licked his fingers. His body began to shake when his tongue forced its way between those fragile digits. His mind began to fog when he felt Kageyama reach his hole and lick it slowly. “Please Kageyama!” 

Kageyama grabbed Hinatas wrist and used his tongue to push inside Hinata. He looked down and felt his dick twitch at how impossibly erotic Hinata looked. Watery eyes, red lips, body beginning to shine with sweat, chest trying to supply his lungs with air but having a hard time keeping up with the delicious moans Hinata was letting out. Kageyama wrapped his lips around the small hole. He pressed his tongue deeper, slowly savoring sweet tangy slick and warm flesh. He used one hand to take hold of Hinatas dick, which fit perfectly and pulled against his pelvis to use it as leverage to go deeper inside him. The other hand reached down to grope Hinatas chest at the same time he used his index finger to press at a hard pink nub. Kageyama could of smiled if his mouth wasn’t already busy at Hinata wrapping his small hands around Kageyamas forearm as his voice grew louder and louder. “Kag-Kag…. Ahn! Please, please…” Hinata reached up to touch Kageyamas cheek lightly. “I want to touch you too.” Kageyama looked at him for a second before going in deeper and beginning to pump Hinatas hard dick. “No! Something! Something is happening! Kageyama!” Hinata came with a shout. His hands letting go of Kageyama to grab onto the sheets below him. His body arching away from Kageyama as it shook beyond his control. His legs using Kageyamas shoulders as leverage too arch further as the electricity running through his body only grew. 

Kageyama watched Hinata go limp. Consciousness lost at the impact of his orgasm. He licked his lips and collected himself before getting Hinata off and getting up. He ignored the tent in his pants as he laid Hinata properly to sleep after being cleaned and putting one of his shirts and briefs on him like the night before. As he covered him with the blankets, Kageyama couldn’t wipe the soft smile off his face at what just happened. It was only a matter of time until he made Hinata completely his. He was determined and he wasn’t going to let anyone get in his way. Kageyama kissed Hinatas forehead after making sure he was nice, warm and clean. “Good night, Hinata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy smut enjoy

Hinata felt……. Fluffy when he woke up. The feeling was nice and warm and so was the arm wrapped around him. He wasn’t sure if the arm was wrapped around him because he had a habit of tossing and turning all night or if it was because Kageyama wanted to keep him close but he hoped it was the latter. He opened his eyes and blushed at the memories Kageyamas sleeping face brought back. An alarm began to sound next to his head and he quickly reached to turn it off before it did its job. He cuddled further into Kageyamas warmth and remembered all the times throughout the years he had seen him and wondered how only a few minutes had been enough. Hinata never heard what Kageyama and his family were protecting them against but he had a feeling his father hadn’t shown up in so long for a reason. Hinata smiled and kissed Kageyamas cheek. “How are you up so early?” Kageyama mumbled pulling him closer to himself, Hinata guessed it was mostly to hide his embarrassed faced at being kissed while sleeping. Kageyama shivered. He lowered his hand caressing Hinata until he reached the back on his thigh. “It’s cold.” He complained wrapping Hinatas leg around his waist. 

Hinata moved to have Kageyama rest his head on his chest. He wrapped himself around Kageyama any way he could to hug him. “Better?” He asked knowing his body was growing warmer by the second at what he was doing. 

“Much.” Kageyama said snuggling onto his chest and enjoying Hinata rubbing his back and massaging his scalp gently. Hinata thought Kageyama had fallen back asleep after about fifteen minutes of just staying the way they were. 

“We should really get up.” Hinata said but made no effort to actually get up.

“We should.” Kageyamas muffled voice came.

“You probably have work.”

“I do.” 

“Kageyama! I’m serious!” Hinata said pulling Kageyama just enough to look at sleepy eyes open. “You’ll be late.” 

“I don’t wanna.” 

Kageyama was quick to hide in the soft nape of Hinatas neck. “It trickles.” Hinata said letting out a small laugh as Kageyamas tongue poked out to taste. “Come on. We can take a warm bath together.”

Kageyama gave a tired sigh. “Fine but I want breakfast too.” 

“How spoiled.” Hinata teased as their eyes met again. “Anything else your majesty?”

“Mmmmm… a kiss.”

Hinata looked at lips that looked good enough to eat. He remembered how soft and sweet they had tasted the night before. “You can have more than a kiss.” Hinata teased while leaning forward and connecting their lips. The kiss started out soft almost timid. From there it began to turn more persistent until it morphed into something carnal almost animalistic. As Hinata moaned he began rotating until, just like the night before, he was on top of Kageyama. He began to reach between them with the intention of touching Kageyama but when he got to the waist band of his pajama bottoms that familiar grip around his wrist appeared. “Hmm?” Hinata scrunched his face against Kageyamas in confusion as he continued to kiss him.

“Wrap your arms around me.” Kageyama instructed guiding his arms around his neck. One of Kageyamas hand made it to lower Hinatas briefs at the front while the other journeyed to the back. Hinata protested with a grunt causing Kageyama to speed things along. “Shh. Just let me make you feel good.” But I want to make you feel good too. Hinata thought. He tried to get his hand into Kageyamas pants again but Kageyama pulled him so close to himself there was no room. Hinata moaned as the soft touch of a finger rotated around his slightly tender hole. “It’s soft. From yesterday.” 

Kageyama began to push his finger and smiled at how easily Hinata let him intrude his body. He pushed until there was nothing left to push and basked in how desperately Hinata clung to him. “It hurts.” Hinata complained but contradicted himself with a low moan.

“Relax.” Kageyama said not moving and waited until Hinata stopped clenching around his finger. “Just like that. Breathe.” He instructed as he began pressing against Hinatas walls slowly. 

Hinata could feel his hole twitch every time Kageyama moved his finger in the slightest. He couldn’t decide if he liked the feeling or not. It felt uncomfortable and then it didn’t. Good then a feeling he couldn’t explain because he didn’t recognize it. It was different than the night before. Maybe because his tongue didn’t reach as far inside Hinata. Or maybe it was that Kageyama seemed to be going slower and gentler the night before, today he was more persistent almost desperate but at the same time hesitant. “Ah!” Hinata moaned and clung to Kageyama as he felt his body clench around his finger. “Mngh! Agh! Ah!”

“Here?” Kageyama pressed on the same spot again making Hinata let out a long passionate moan that was music to his ears. “Does it feel good here?” Hinata nodded against Kageyamas chest. Kageyama knew the reason he was keeping his face so close to his chest was too keep him from seeing how embarrassed he was. “Hinata, look at me. I want to see your face.” Hinata flinched and tightened around Kageyamas finger. He moved slowly pulling away but still keeping contact until Kageyama was able to look at his face. “You look totally wrecked right now Hinata.” Kageyama smiled at him with this heat in his eyes that was almost frightening. Hinata clenched his fist against Kageyamas chest at the shiver those blue eyes used to electrify his entire body. Hinata felt Kageyamas finger drag against his insides as he pulled it out at an agonizing speed. His vision blurred with tears and his lips parted to let out a voice even he didn’t recognize when he felt that same finger plunge inside him once twice and almost three times before he came without Kageyama having to touch the front. 

Kageyama attacked his lips to kiss him entangling their tongues until it felt like Hinata would die. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs burning in a scream that demanded air, but he didn’t want the kiss to end. Hinata finally managed to pull away with a ‘phua’ noise that told the world he could finally breathe. Hinata felt the same slow drag inside but this time it ended. “Good job. You did really good Hinata.” Kageyama praised kissing Hinatas neck at the same time he rubbed the slick Hinata had let out around his sensitive twitching muscle. “Lets go have that bath now, okay?” Hinata nodded and couldn’t help sniffle. He didn’t fight or struggle as Kageyama picked him up and made his way to the bath but he couldn’t help the tears from pouring out. Again, Kageyama didn’t let him touch.

Hinata looked at the rain drops hit the glass of the window. He liked the sound it made and it reminded him of the times him and Natsu would go jumping into puddles when it stopped. Hinata wondered if Kageyama ever did that with his sister. He wondered a lot of things but now Hinatas mind kept going back to trying to figure out why Kageyama wouldn’t let him touch him. Even when they were taking a bath Kageyama touched his skin with delicacy as if he would break if he touched too hard, the exact opposite from what he had been doing minutes earlier. When Hinata tried to touch Kageyama in a lewd way he would have his hands guided somewhere that was still intimate but not in any way sexual. Didn’t Hinata turn him on? He could of sworn he felt his hard on the night before, this morning he wasn’t so sure because he was lost in his own pleasure but still. Maybe he was overthinking it. But what if he wasn’t? Did Kageyama even like him like that? Sure he said he missed him, and he kept reminding him he owned him, but he never actually said the words I like you or I want you. He sighed at the frustration of not knowing. Even when they ate breakfast Kageyama seemed a bit distant. Hinata sighed louder at the frustration overtaking his mind. “If you sigh like that, you’ll scare away your happiness you know.” Hinata turned to see Tsukishima enter the room. “Not that I care.” He said looking at Hinata with indifference.

“What the hells your problem with me? You hardly know me.” Hinatas voice was distant has he turned back to the window.

Tsukishima paused and looked at Hinata both taken back and with curiosity. “My, my. Where’s that shy demeanor from yesterday? You looked like a kicked puppy. What happened to that?” His words had a teasing nature to them even though they sounded cold. “Maybe you can only hold a little bit of feelings because you’re so short.” Tsukishima chuckled while sitting down.

Hinata jumped to his feet so quickly he knocked his chair down. “I am not that short! And who asked you anyway?!” Hinata pointed a finger at Tsukishima. “You’re just a big meanie, idiot!”

“A big meanie? What are you twelve?” Hinatas face heated up with anger as he took a deep breath. Unfortunately, what ever comeback he was about to scream at Tsukishima died when he felt someone catch him in a hug.

“Hinata! I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so worried.” Hinatas anger melted at looking up to see a sweet face full of relief. 

“I’m sorry Suga. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Little by little the rest of them began filtering in. The last ones to come in was Kageyama with a very familiar face.

“Shoyo!” Hinata was barely able to prepare himself to catch a very energetic Nishinoya into his arms.

“Yu. What are you doing? You should be resting.” Hinata said hugging him back but with caution.

“Apparently you’re not the only one who recovers quickly.” Everyone watched Nishinoya wince when Suga helped him into a chair. “Or is stubborn.” Kageyama said irritated. “Good morning everyone.” Kageyama waited for everyone to settle down before talking. “Yesterday we worked hard to find any connection to the leader of the human trafficking rings popping up all over the state. Unfortunately, like every other time we found none.” 

“We did however,” Kuro stood up and put up pictures of three men on the screen. “manage to apprehend three of his workers. Every time we shut one of his rings, we get closer and closer. It’s only a matter of time before we catch him.”

“They nickname him the grand king.” Akaashi said leaning into Hinata and Nishinoya who looked to be overflowing with curiosity. 

“The grand king?” Nishinoya asked scrunching his face. “So no one knows who this dude is.” He concluded.

“The king seems to think he knows. A man by the name of Toru Oikawa.” Tsukishima informed them.

“The king? Why does that name sound familiar?” Hinata wondered out loud.

“He’s the CEO and founder of Aobajohsai merchandise. The sports supply company.” Suga said without looking away from what Daichi and Kageyama took over presenting. “And ‘the king' is our very own Kageyama, always one step behind the grand king. In our line of work, it’s hard not to find yourself with a nickname.” Suga gave a sigh. “It gets to you.” 

Hinata glanced at Kageyama. It didn’t seem like anything could get to him. Maybe Suga got it wrong. Daichi cleared his throat and gave them a pointed look stopping any further conversation. “This man…” A picture of a man with a sour expression and a small ponytail came up on the screen. “Masaki Gora. He is big into art collecting. He finds a painting he likes he gets it no matter the means.” Daichi presented different art: ancient, Egyptian, and Roman from what Hinata could tell, began appearing on the screen. “Our Target is this paining.”

“I don’t recognize it.” Tsukishima said after a moment. 

“The storm.” Hinata recognized. “Painted by French artist Pierre Auguste Cot in 1880 stolen from New Yorks Metropolitan Museum of art four years ago.” 

Everyone looked at Hinata in awe. “That is correct.” Daichi said glancing at Kageyama then giving Hinata a proud smile that warmed his insides. Take that Tsukishima. He thought feeling his stare on the back of his head. 

“Are you sure it’s the real thing? I mean that painting was rumored to be destroyed in a fire shortly after it’s theft.” 

“Gora has the authenticity of every single painting checked before purchasing. We’re certain it’s the real thing.” Kageyama informed the small group.

“We were contacted by Michiko Kuzuri. She’s a descendent who wants the art back in the museum for everyone to enjoy.” Daichi told them. “She says art belongs to everyone and this man stole more than just a painting, he stole a part of Pierre.” 

“Shouldn’t this be a job for, I don’t know, Interpol or something? What’s the NIA doing taking over an art theft case?” Kageyama straightened at Hinatas question as everyone else began laughing after looking at how serious Hinata was. 

When Daichi and Suga exchanged a look after seeing their reaction they knew something wasn’t right. “Bokuto, Kuro. You two go scope the place. Gora has a private gala show he opens to the public get in see what you can find. Akaashi, Tsukishima get blueprints to the residence and find out who works there. Suga and I will go meet with Gora see what we can get on him.” Everyone filtered out. Akaashi looked at Hinata with worry but let Bokuto guide him out. After everyone was gone Daichi sat at the head of the table. “What’s this about the NIA?”

After a couple of seconds of heavy silence Kageyamas irritation grew. Judging from that Hinata knew he said something he probably shouldn’t have. “I told…..” Kageyama took a deep breath. “I told Hinatas family we worked for the NIA.” 

“You don’t?” Hinata asked a bit angry. Why would he lie?

“Of course I do but…..” Kageyama said a bit angry himself. “What would a normal NIA agent be doing buying someone at a human trafficking ring? How can you not put it together? I keep telling you don’t I?!” 

“Tobio!” Suga slammed his hand on the table making Nishinoya flinch from where he was silently listening. Kageyama looked at him as Suga glared back eventually making him look away and storm out of the room. Suga gave a sigh and sat back down. “I’m sorry Hinata, it appears you’ve been deceived. We aren’t some heroes working for the NIA…. well we are but we’re no heroes…. We don’t exactly work for them…. More like use it as a cover….” He looked at the both of them as Daichi put his hand on his shoulder. “Were Nothing but a group of criminals.”

“I don’t understand.” Hinata said not even hiding his beginning to tear up eyes.

Nishinoya took Hinatas hand. “I should have realized you had no idea. You would only know about them if you came from the streets. I should have told you Hinata, I’m sorry. The Kageyamas started this generations ago. They would take and kill as they wished until Tobios grandfather took over. He turned the team into Modern day Robin hoods. They help people who have nowhere else to go.” Daichi and Suga looked at Nishinoya. That was the first time they had heard that. “Of course, on the street everyone still fears them. But my grandma told me stories about them. The real them. Kageyamas grandfather helped her family when she was younger. Saved her them all from the Yakuza.” He clarified letting Suga and Daichi know why he hadn’t been afraid when they meet the day he had arrived. They just concluded he was simply too weak. 

“I don’t understand why he would lie.” Hinata said standing up and walking to the window to look out into the pouring rain. A futile attempt at hiding his tears.

“Maybe he was afraid, Hinata.” Daichi said. “He may not look like it, but Kageyama has his own insecurities. When he got kidnapped that one time, we found it to be someone close to the family who found out what we do. Maybe he was afraid of how you and your family would react. We’re different.” 

“We’re not that different.” Hinata said thinking about what they didn’t know about him. “He should know that. YOU should. Haven’t you been watching me all this time?” 

“What do you mean? We sent someone to check on your family every once in a while. Called your mom once a year. It’s not like we would look over you 24/7.” Suga said looking at Hinata.

“If we’re so different, why did you let me come along yesterday?” Hinata asked remembering the day before. “And it sounds like you’re going to let me do it again today? And Nishinoya.”

Daichi got a file from the ones scattered around the desk. “Kageyama said both of you are part of the team now. And has the future leader there’s little say I have in such decisions. Nishinoya,” Daichi opened the folder. “His grandmother, former nurse and rebel from America, met his grandpa while he was on a mission to take down the base she was in. Fell in love the moment he saw her. Though they had betrayed their respective countries to elope together they couldn’t leave each others side.” 

Nishinoya picked up the file and looked at the pictures of his young grandparents. “Where did you get this?”

“It’s what we do.” Suga said with a smile.

“Considered traitors by both their countries they escaped here and made a family and new name for themselves. Good guys turning into so called bad guys running away their whole lives. They thought you everything they knew so you could survive on your own when they were gone. You were born for this Nishinoya.” Daichi brought out another folder. “Hinata. I was more hesitant with you.” He opened the folder. “I mean there was almost nothing we could find. Born in Sendai to a single mother but despite the one parent household never missed school, average but fast learner, dedicated and athletic. Continued on to graduate from high school and currently enrolled in University. No record of any kind. We couldn’t even find any information on your father. Just that your mother left him for being an alcoholic.”

“Yup that’s me. Average as you can get.” Hinata said looking at them with a small smile.

“Maybe but, you have something most lack. Passion. I think, you can learn what we do. If both of you choose to. You’re welcome to join us.” Suga said in encouragement while Daichi nodded in agreement.

“No way.” Nishinoya shook his head. “I can’t be one of you guys. I’ve heard what you guys do. I can’t bring a company down, or make a building explode, I couldn’t even take care of a cat. I can’t.” 

“You don’t have to decide this moment. Kageyama made it clear this is your home now regardless of your choice so don’t let that influence you. Why don’t you two sit this one out? Take time to consider it.” Hinata and Nishinoya stayed quiet as Suga and Daichi excused themselves leaving them in the empty room.

“What do you think Shoyo? I mean when I was little I could only dream of being like them. Society’s bad guys. Just like my grandparents.”

“Are you considering it?” Hinata asked looking at him.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Nishinoya shrugged. “You really shouldn’t be angry at Kageyama. I think he didn’t want to scare you, he was just trying to protect you and the only way was to hide the truth.”

Hinata let out a sigh. If it was about honesty, he was no one to point blame. Especially at Kageyama. There was a soft knock on the door. “May I come in?” both of them turned to see Kiyoko and waved her in. “Hey, Daichi send me. This is yours.” She handed each a black card with the symbol of a crow on it. “That’s the teams symbol. Kurasuno is our name. Kageyama told me I should brief you little by little. This is a card with money, you can buy anything from an ice cream to a jet if you wish to. Everyone gets one. Transportation and other accommodations like hotels you may have to stay at or if you need to get in contact with someone it’s all provided just call me. I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to do what you’d like but I can try. Your mother has been informed of all this as well Hinata so you don’t need to worry about her.”

“Thank you?” Hinata said looking at Nishinoya then back at the card.

“If there’s nothing else I’ll excuse myself.” Hinata and Nishinoya waved goodbye.

“I’ll tell you one thing. This is pretty tempting.” Nishinoya said with a smile. “It’s still early. We should go get breakfast with your family. I’d like to meet them again if you don’t mind.”

“Again?” 

“I had a lot of visitors when I got here. Your mother is very kind. She’s a nice nurse.” Nishinoya said with a smile. “What do you say? It’s on me.” Nishinoya waved the card bringing a smile to Hinatas face. Hinata knew he couldn’t say no to his friend.

“Oh my.” Miss Hinata said amused. “Poor thing. He must have been terrified to tell you the truth.” 

“Waoh. Shoyo. I got to say. I thought my family was something. You guys are on a whole new level.” Nishinoya said astonished. He had learned so much about his friend and his family. Things he would have never considered from such a normal looking family. “What are you gonna do? Does this mean you’re joining Kurasuno?”

“I don’t know. If Kageyama thought I was going to freak out when he told me about him….” Hinata pouted thinking about it. “How’s he going to react when he finds out about the real me?” 

“Stop being a coward, big brother. You should just tell him.” Natsu said in amusement.

“She’s right you know. If you two are going to get married someday there can’t be secrets between you.” His mother teased making Nishinoya spew his milkshake with laughter.

“Wait, wait, wait. Who said anything about marriage? We haven’t even been on a date!” Hinata got so red his mother and sister couldn’t help tease.

“Please, honey. I knew the moment you brought him home so many years ago. Yes, yes a mother knows. And you know what I know?” Hinata looked at his mother. “You two belong together. I can see it in the way he looks at you and you look at him. Oh I just can’t wait. Wedding bells. A beautiful church.”

“Yes, it’ll be so beautiful. I bet big brother will get swooped up by Kageyamas strong arms and into the car that says 'just married'.” 

“Natsu! Don’t picture it!” Hinata said glaring at his little sister.

“They’ll definitely be doves and fireworks.” Nishinoya said adding onto the teasing.

“A giant wedding cake.” They said at the same time.

“You guys suck.” Hinata pouted red as a tomato.

They all laughed glad they managed to cheer Hinata up. “Whatever you decide will be the right thing. I believe in you. You too be careful okay? Shoyo, Nishinoya.” Miss Hinata stood up and kissed Hinatas cheek and Nishinoyas forehead. “My boys.” Natsu and Shoyo didn’t miss the blush and smile that brought out on Nishinoya. Natsu and their mother left claiming they wanted to see the area but Hinata knew they were off to see if that card really didn’t have much of a limit.

“What are you thinking?” Nishinoya asked with curiosity.

“I’m thinking…. We should go crash a gala. I mean if you want.”

“I want to!”

Hinata looked at a pair of women that passed them wearing high heels. Everyone was so elegant around this area. Definitely a place with rich residents. “How do you feel about disguises?” 

“Teach me everything you know.” Nishinoya said eager. “Whatever you want to do, I’ll follow.”

“Same here Nishinoya. Let’s teach and rely on each other.” Hinata stood up determined. “But first. Gear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how I'm doing. I would love to hear your opinion. Thank you for reading more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Kageyama watched Gora observe Suga from the second floor of the Gala. He could see Bokuto across the room pretend to admire a small statue close to the stairs but Kageyama could tell he was mapping out the security system. On the other side right under him Kuro was taking mental note of the staff and security personnel. Kageyama rolled his eyes at him grabbing an appetizer and stuffing it in his mouth. He shruged when they made eye contact and gestured toward Suga indicating he should be paying attention to him instead. Daichi had stormed out of the building after having a loud enough fight with Suga that Gora caught. He was looking at the mansion itself to note what their points of entrance were and if need their points of escape. Suga was on his second drink playing the part of the mad spouse. It was a trick that had worked before and was apparently about to work now. It was difficult to know what was happening when he couldn’t hear but they were used to it. Working out a plan, setting a goal, going to execute the plan and hoping they could achieve that goal. Suga walked slowly, a face that had both irritation from the small show that caught Goras attention a few minutes ago and admiration for the art on the wall. At first glance Goras home oozed of that of a rich man. To an outsider there would be no doubt that this man was nothing but educated and extravagant. Suga with his tight suit and vulnerable exterior was a magnet for the true man that hid behind that façade. 

Looking around Kageyama could see servers walking around with trays of champagne and different colorful drinks. There was only one guard from what he could see but that was only what he could see. He saw Suga look of to the side and watched what looked like an expression of recognition on his face for a second before it disappeared. Kageyama watched Gora tell something to the man that was with him, shake his hand and begin to walk towards Suga. He turned to Suga and saw a waiter take his still almost full glass and hand him a new one which he thought odd but Suga didn’t seem to. Suga actually seemed to laugh at something the waiter said and fiddled with his hair as if embarrassed. What the hell was Suga doing flirting with a waiter when the target was no where to be found? Kageyama looked towards Kuro and Bokuto but they seemed to be as confused as he was. Suddenly, just as Gora was approaching the waiter walked so close pass him Kageyama thought he would drop the drinks. He watched Gora stop and look at one of the paintings close to Suga but not the one he was looking at. He tried to focus knowing it was only a matter of time before he approached Suga but found himself following the waiter instead. He knew it was probably a coincidence but he was heading straight to Kuro. He walked slowly and with good posture so he thought that maybe he was overthinking things, but then he handed Kuro a drink and the familiarity that was on Sugas face earlier transferred to him. What was going on? After handing the drink the waiter headed towards Bokuto giving two drinks to other people along the way but those were handed quickly and without much hesitation. When he got to Bokuto Kageyama turned to look at Gora who was now standing closer to Suga. When he turned back the waiter was gone. “A drink for you sir.” Kageyama nearly jumped out of his skin at the familiar voice next to him. Standing there was the waiter handing him a drink. Nishinoya. He looked at him for a second before getting the drink he offered. He almost lost his grip at something small and round on the handle but managed to keep it from spilling. Nishinoya had styled his hair and his uniform was just as tidy and marched the ones of the other waiters exactly. Once Kageyama grabbed the drink he smiled at Kageyama before walking pass him and going handing drinks to other art enthusiast. Kageyama looked to his palm and saw a small ear bud that made him realize Suga wasn’t fixing his hair. He put the small piece of technology in his ear and smiled. 

“Guys! How freaking cool is this?” Bokutos voice came into his ear.

“I know I feel like a real spy.” Now it was Kuros voice. 

“Guys geek out later it’s show time.” Sugas voice came.

Kageyama turned to see Gora stand next to Suga and admire the painting. Kageyama couldn’t even begin to think how Nishinoya managed to get into the Gala let alone how so easily his hands on something he didn’t even know existed. Suga was right it was show time.

Daichi walked out of the building that held millions in art. He smiled knowing that was one of the best fake fights he’d had with Suga in a while. Daichi didn’t really like when Suga was the one to get close to the target using sweet talk but he knew he was good at it and that Suga always made him feel better when the job was done. He began to picture Sugas naked body on their bed as he made his way around the side of the building. He began humming at the image of all the sexy things he was going to do to Suga later as he got to a door. He saw what looked like some kind of keypad but no numbers. He took a knee and began arrived to the conclusion that he could probably pick the lock. After some minutes of unsuccessful attempts he jumped to his feet. “You need a key card for that.” 

Daichi turned to see a beautiful brunette look at him with a smile. She was wearing high heels but he hadn’t even heard the woman approaching. “What?” Daichi looked at the pad and realized what she was saying. “Right. No. Yeah, I know that. I lost it and was trying to unlock it by hand.”

The woman giggled. “No, I mean you need a key card otherwise the alarm will go off. That’s what it’s for not to get in.”

Daichi was sure he heard that voice before but couldn’t tell where. He looked at the woman who just tilted her head at him with curiosity. “How’s everything going inside Daichi? Any progress?” 

Daichi took a step back who ever this woman was knew him and what he was up to. He didn’t have much time to ask himself why as he heard a pair of shoes approaching them. “I got it Shoyo!” Nishinoya arrived to a stop and smiled handing over a wallet to Hinata. Daichis head turned to quickly to him it took him by surprise.

He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close looking over his face as if it held the answer to life itself. “Wow. Hinata, it’s really you!” Daichi said letting go. “Wait, what are you guys doing here?”

Nishinoya handed Daichi and earpiece. “We’re here to help. I passed out the rest of the earpieces everyone has one. Bokuto is next to the stairs, Kuro close to the food across from him and Suga in the far wall looking at the art. Gora looked about ready to talk to him.” Daichi watched Nishinoya and Hinata work quickly. Nishinoya picking the lock and Hinata taking out different cards from the wallet and swiping them on the on something under his dress on his outer thigh.

“And Kageyama?” Shoyo asked tapping the card on the keypad and putting it back in the wallet.

“Kageyama is on the second floor overlooking everyone, you should have seen the look on his face when I have him the earpiece, it was adorable. Got it.” Daichi and the two went inside and found themselves in the kitchen. Employees buzzed around like working bees not paying much attention to them and Daichi knew it was because of Nishinoyas uniform.

Daichi followed the two until they arrived at the door and could see Gora and Suga talking through the small windows of the door. Hinata put something in his ear and listening intently. From where they were, they had a clear view of the whole team, even Kageyama on the second floor. “Suga,” Daichi watched everyone stand a little straighter at the sound of Hinatas voice as if they could hear him. He didn’t understand how that was possible until Nishinoya gestured to his palm then his ear. He looked at the small earpiece before putting it in and could instantly hear what everyone else did. “I did some research on Masaki Gora, it appears he lost his wife a couple of years back. The art was her thing and when she died it was all he had to remember her by. He was very committed and very much in love. He isn’t going to go after you if he knows you’re married. He’s probably checking that you’re okay as a gentleman. They nickname him 'the Lord of romance’. He’s a romantic, use it.”

Just as Hinata said. The very first words after their introduction were to ask if he was okay. “I can see the way you two look at each other. That is the look of love.” Everyone watched Suga smile and Hinata covered a laugh watching Daichi turn red up to his ears. “It would be silly to throw such a pure thing over a small argument. What were you arguing about anyway? If you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I don’t mind. It’s just as you said, silly.” Suga said taking a small sip of his champagne.

“Remember, he’s all about the art.” Kageyamas deep voice filtered into Hinatas ears making shivers snake up his back. “Make your fight something that will have him looking for you later. If this is going to work, we need him to come to us.”

“He believes he’s lost himself.” Suga said turning to the painting in front of him with a sad expression. “You know, when an artist makes a work, I believe they are not just making art but giving a little piece of themselves to the world.”

“That is beautiful phrasing.” Gora said looking at the same painting. “So, your husband, he is an artist?”

“Was.” Suga said taking another sip of his glass. “He hasn’t touched a canvas in a long time. I thought bringing him here would help him but,” Suga looked down at his empty glass.

“He’s good.” Nishinoyas voice full of amazement filtered in.

“The best.” Daichi added with a smile at seeing his husband in action.

“It seems it only managed to upset him.” Suga finished with a sigh. “I shouldn’t have brought him. It’s my fault. Maybe he has already given all of himself. Maybe there’s nothing left and I just reminded him of that. I believe I’ve done more harm that good.”

“Nonsense.” Gora said touching Sugas face to look him in the eyes. “Such a beautiful creature could do no harm.” Gora looked at the painting in front of him and thought for a second. “If it is true that he has already given everything, then maybe you should become what he gives next.” He suggested. “You are his muse. I can see it in the way you talk, the way your eyes glow when he comes to mind. You love him very much. Show him more of that love so he can share it.” Gora took Sugas hands and kissed them. “A man may lose what he gives but his partner is the one who makes sure he never runs out. Remember that.”

“Daichi you’re up.” Kageyama instructed. “We won’t have any eyes and ears directly on him but we might have gotten a way in.”

“Wait I have an idea. I think I can be your guys eyes and ears.” Hinata said looking at how Gora watched Suga.

“No. It’s too dangerous and you have no idea the things we do.” Kageyamas voice came in.

“What?! Are you serious right now? I gave you guys earpieces so now you can actually communicate. Bokuto hasn’t even taken note of the wiring around the frames of the art work.” 

“Hey.” 

“What the hell?!” Bokuto exclaimed looking at the frames and realizing Hinata was right.

“Kuro hasn’t noticed there’s undercover security posing as guest.”

“Hinata.”

“How did I miss that?” Kuro asked noticing a couple watching people instead of the art and sing them have that familiar coiled plastic from their ear to somewhere under their clothes.

“Suga come on, he could of gotten the information he needed if he looked at the man’s hand to see his ring and the picture of him and his wife covered in a black Vail hanging right above where he was sitting.” Suga looked over Goras shoulder to see the picture Hinata was talking about.

“Oi! Would you just lists…”

“Daichi couldn’t pick a lock to save his life. And you’re telling me I don’t know what I’m doing?!”

“I don’t know how you suddenly got so good at this, but I said no. Just walk away. We can go home and come up with a plan. We still have Akaashi and Tsukishima. You can’t do this Hinata!”

“Shut up you idiot! Yes, I can?” Hinata turned to Daichi and grabbed his hand. “Come on!” he said pulling him out of the kitchen and going towards Gora and Suga.

“Hinata. Stop! What are you doing?!”

I’ll show you! Hinata thought Kageyama owed him at least a chance to try. Why was he making it seem like he was useless? Didn’t he believe him? Hinata slowed his fast pace and let go of Daichis hand. “Sorry to interrupt.” He watched Suga and Gora turn to him. 

“Who is that?” Bokuto asked looking towards them.

“I don’t know everyone is looking at her.” Kuro said glancing over.

“Hinata someone else showed up don’t approach them. You’ll blow our cover.” Kageyama warned.

“But I found this handsome man sulking outside. Thought I’d return him.” Hinata smiled and waved Daichi into everyone’s view.

“What the hell?! That’s Hinata! Why does he look so …”

“Sexy.” Kuro finished Bokutos sentence making him receive a warning glare from Kageyama and Hinata blush. Hinata played it off as if he was reacting to Gora looking him up and down but something told him he would be the one to pay for Kuros comment later.

Daichi looked ashamed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Hello.” He waved at them.

“Sweetie.” Suga walked over to Daichi and kissed him. “Are you feeling better?”

Daichi looked at suga with warmth in his eyes and everyone could see Gora smile at the scene. “I am.”

“Good.” Suga turned as I’d realizing Hinata and Gora were there for the first time. “Oh. Darling, Akira, let me introduce everyone. This is Masaki Gora. He is the owner of this exhibit. Mister Gora, this is my husband Alan Kurosaki and our art coordinator Misaki Akira.” 

“Always nice to meet an artist.” Gora shook Daichis hand. “And a pleasure to meet such a beautiful art Coordinator.” He said taking Hinata hand and kissing it. They heard Kageyamas irritated tsk but Hinata paid it no attention.

“My… what a gentleman this one.” Hinata said tapping Goras shoulder with an elegant clutch he held in his hand. “If you wouldn’t mind mister Gora, I would love to see some of your favorite works. You know,” Hinata gestured toward suga and Daichi who seems to be lost in their own world. “Let those two love birds reconcile.” 

“I would love to.” Gora an Hinata excused themselves leaving suga and Daichi alone. Kageyama gave them an earful as soon as Gora was out of earshot but Hinata could still hear everything. It made him kind of shy at how overprotective Kageyama sounded of him but that all went away when they began talking about how he was dressed like a girl and Kageyama sounded to him like he hated it. It actually made him self cautious and ashamed that it began to sound like Kageyama was disgusted. “Akira?”

“Hm?” Hinata turned to look at Gora offering him a glass.

“We were having such a nice time but it seems to have passed. Are you alright?” Gora asked pulling out a chair for Hinata and sitting down himself after.

“Oh yes. I’m sorry, I was just a bit distracted.” Hinata fiddled with the hemp of his dress.

“Go ahead. Don’t be shy.” Gora said placing his hand in Hinatas.

“This guy is really handsy.” Bokuto pointed out sounding a bit worried. 

“I’m not used to dressing like this. I usually wear suits and never really get time to admire the art.” 

“If you’re looking to admire art then all you have to do is look in the mirror, your lover must tell you that all the time.” 

“Kinda corny but a sweet talker to.” Kuro added.

“And a good one too. He was making me feel butterflies.” Suga admitted.

All the talk in his head was doing little good to calm Kageyamas irritation down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Nishinoya standing next to him now wearing a suit. “Its just an act.” He reminded.

“Lover? No such thing.” Hinata answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Is that so?” Gora pressed getting closer.

“Yes. I mean no disrespect but the men around me seem to think I can’t do much myself. That a person like me can just be owned or something.” Everyone glanced up at Kageyama who at least looked a bit ashamed. “They don’t even let me try. Maybe they are right.”

“Nonsense. You look beautiful and those men are fools.” Gora said touching Hinatas hair and making Kageyama storm towards the exit in irritation. 

“Do whatever you want you idiot!” Everyone flinched when a high pitch came through the earpiece from Kageyama disposing of it in his anger.

“Please miss Akira. Won’t you let me return that bright smile to your face.” Hinata looked up at Gora and tried to hide the tears at Kageyamas attitude. “I have a collection of private art upstairs that I would love to share with you.” A man approached them and whispered something in Goras ear. “Unfortunately, it will have to be another day but,” Gora handed Hinata a card and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “do think about joining me.” Hinata looked over Goras shoulder to see everyone glance at him with a hint of concern and something that looked like sadness. He nodded looking back at Gora. “Good. I’m looking forward to it.” And with that Hinata was left alone.

Little by little the team began to filter out. But Hinata didn’t. Hinata waited sitting at the table. He began to look around. There were at least five people working the crowd as security. He knew the painting was upstairs. Gora had just told him. Not intentionally of course. The painting wasn’t displayed and if he was a romantic he had to keep it close. He couldn’t go up the stairs with everyone watching and today was the day security would be at its lowest. If he kept the picture in his room or office that meant that the frame would be clean and there would be no people. Hinata stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He went inside and thought of his way in. Back door. He moved quickly but not so quick it would draw attention to himself. He made it to the back and waited. He heard voices and peeked around the corner. Gora was screaming about a shipment getting lost as he got into a car. Hinata knew he had a small window. He took off his shoes and held them as he ran as soon as he saw the car pull out. He was glad Gora was angry because he was driving fast and distracted. He ducked as the garage door came down. 

“They are going to be pissed.” Hinata told himself as he walked around two cars and a motorcycle. It was tricky and he had to dodge a maid and two men in formal attire but he finally found what appeared to be Goras office.

Unfortunately, he looked everywhere and couldn’t find anything. Hinatas heart began to beat a million beats a second when he ran into the adjacent room at someone coming in. “I can’t find the paper anywhere. Are you sure it’s here?” He heard the voice of a man ask as he heard rustling. Hinata watched through a slit on the door a man looking through papers hastily. He closed the door slowly wincing at the small click. When both happened, he leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

“Hinata where you go?” Hinata flinched at Sugas voice. “Hinata?” Hinata stood silent. He didn’t want to make Kageyama even more angry. Ad if reading his thoughts Sugas next words out him at ease. “Hinata I told everyone to go ahead that I would wait for you, no one is listening.”

Hinata took a deep breath again. “I’m inside the house.”

“What do you mean, I saw you got through the back?” Suga said.

“Yeah I did. But then Gora was leaving and I saw the perfect opportunity with the garage open and…”

“Your perfect opportunity just became less perfect. Gora is back. Get out of there now!” Hinata heard the door of the car close.

“Wait I don’t have the painting.” Hinata began to panic looking around the room frantically. He took the opportunity to ditch the wallet knowing it would be found later and Gora would think he accidentally dropped it.

“Who cares about the painting! If I don’t get you home it will devastate my little boy. Did you even think about that?!” Suga sounded angry. He clearly cared about Kageyama and he was right he only thought about how it might make him happy if he got the painting not about how he would react if something bad happened. “Hinata!” 

Hinata flinched. He could hear Sugas fast walk as he looked for a way out. He ran down the hall but skied to a halt as he passed the second room. “Wait!” Hinatas smile grew. He found it. The painting was there. It was Goras room. Right above his bed. “I got it! I got it!” Hinata jumped on the bed and quickly took it down at the same time he heard Sugas steps halt. Hinata quickly wrapped the painting In a curtain and made his way back. “Go the street behind the house and wait for me there. I’m coming.” Hinatas heart beat faster and faster with every step he ran. His mind wondered away has he struggled to balance his shoes the painting and the curtain it was wrapped in. He kept thinking about Kageyama and how mad he had made him. Somehow he made it to Suga they sped down the road. It was quiet as he put his seatbelt and shoes on and removed the card reader from around his thigh.

“It’s the wig you know.” Suga finally broke the silence.

Hinata turned away from the road out the window to look at Suga. “What?”

“The reason he’s so angry is the wig. He didn’t recognize you. None of us did.” Hinata didn’t understand at all. Did that mean Kageyama really did think he was disgusting for dressing like a girl. “One of his fears bringing you into his world was that it would change you. He said he would never forgive himself if that ever happened. Seeing a stranger but realizing it was you must have gotten him thinking about that.”

Hinata grabbed a strand of hair and looked at it. “That’s dumb. He should of just told me from the beginning. Then he would know I haven’t changed at all.”

“You both should tell each other more.” Suga said giving Hinata a smile. “You did it.” Suga said with a smile. “But never do that again. Okay?” He warned. “We’re a team. And it was dangerous.” Suga ruffled Hinatas hair and went back to paying attention to the road. Maybe he and his mom were right. Hinata felt something inside him warm up. No they were definitely right. He had to communicate better with Kageyama. He had to take the initiative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hinata is dressed in girl clothes but that's normal. This is a world where sex doesn't have anything to do with reproduction but sexual preference still exist. Just trying to clarify. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is amazing! And you made this?” Akaashi asked trying on the earpiece. They were currently being briefed on the events of the Gala and everyone was impressed with Nishinoya and Hinatas part. After Daichi had given Hinata a very deserved scolding no one interrupted. Most expressed how Hinata was so dumb for going in by himself but how awesome he was for getting away with it.

“You should have been there. Suddenly it was like something out of a spy movie. Nishinoya and Hinata were so cooool.” Kuro told Tsukishima like an excited child. “I didn’t even recognize Hinata. Don’t you like what he’s wearing Tsuki?” 

Tsukishima glanced at Hinata but his eyes went to Kageyama next to him who looked very angry. “Yes. He looks like a totally different person.” Tsukishima knew he was stirring the pot. When Kageyama stood up and walked out of the room he laughed. “Was it something I said?” 

“Tsuki!” Kuro hugged him when Hinata glared and followed after Kageyama. “You’re so mean Tsuki.” 

“They’re both idiots.”

Hinata closed the door behind him and watched Kageyama drink from his water as he sat on the couch. He walked over to him making sure to take off the wig he had been wearing. He stood in front of Kageyama and took the bottle away setting it on the table. “Do you hate it?” Hinata combed his fingers through Kageyamas hair making him flinch but not look up. “The way I’m dressed. Do you hate it?”

“I do.” Kageyama admitted.

“Is it because it doesn’t suit me? Do I look disgusting?” Kageyama shook his head. “Do I gross you out?” Another shake. “Then what is it Kageyama? Tell me.” Kageyama didn’t move but Hinata could hear him mumble. “What?”

“Your hair!” Kageyama said grabbing onto Hinatas hips. “I don’t like that you changed your hair. I….” Kageyamas hands shook causing Hinata to climb on his lap and hold him close. “I didn’t recognize you……... And Kuro said you looked sexy.” 

“After this you can help me if I need a disguise so you’ll always know. And Kuro was imagining Tsukishima wearing this, he thought the dress itself was sexy not me. That’s why he asked what Tsukishima thought. He was testing to see if he could get him in a dress. Okay? Is that all?” Hinata asked grabbing Kageyamas hand and guiding it under the fabric of his dress and up his thigh until it rested on his butt. 

“I don’t like that he kept touching you.”

“It was just my hands and cheek and I washed them and my face already.” Hinata said unbuttoning Kageyamas shirt. “You’re the only one allowed to touch me like this.” He said running his hands over Kageyamas exposed strong chest. “No one else.” Kageyama finally looked up into big brown eyes and couldn’t help lean in for a kiss.

“I’m sorry.” He said when he pulled away. “I’m sorry for lying and I’m sorry I can’t control my temper when it comes to you and I’m….”

“Shhh.” Hinata kissed him. “That doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is just us now.” Hinata began to unbutton Kageyamas pants. “I….. want to not have secrets between us. I want us to be closer.” Hinata began to lower Kageyamas briefs slowly. “Make me yours Kageyama.” 

“Hinata!” Kageyama griped Hinatas hand before he got to his hardening cock. “Wait.”

Hinata made an irritated small noise. “No. I want to be yours now.” Kageyama pulled his hand away again. “Let me touch you!”

“You can’t!” Kageyama screamed taking hold of both his hands.

“Why not?!” Hinata asked looking at him with anger. Kageyama looked away. “So it is impossible with me after all.” Hinatas anger turned to sadness. “I knew it. You can’t get excited with me. Even though you keep telling me you bought me. Do you not want me after all?”

“That’s not it!” Kageyama pulled him closer to his body. Enough for him to feel Kageyamas erection and turn red with embarrassment. “Its just…. I get TOO excited okay.” Now it was Kageyamas turn to blush. “I feel like if you touch me… I’ll cum right away.” 

“Stupid.” Kageyama yelped when he felt Hinatas small hand wrap around his cock.

“Hinata!” 

“I’m the same way.” Hinata said stroking his cock until it twitched in his hand making him gasp and steam red at the feel and size of Kageyamas flesh. 

“No but…”

“The only butt that matters here is mine.” Hinata said with an embarrassed smile. “You can cum as many times as you want Kageyama. I want to make you feel good.” Hinata looked a bit shocked at his own words before his expression relaxed at looking into Kageyamas blue eyes. “I-I want to make you f-feels good.” He whispered.

At those words it was as if Hinata broke down what ever wall Kageyama had built between them. His hands went to Hinatas back frantically unzipping Hinatas dress. “Take this thing off.” 

“Okay, okay.” Hinata said with a laugh. “Give me a second.” Hinata stood up and put a heal on Kageyamas knee. He watched Kageyama just look at him undo the straps and kick them off. He smiled when he peeled off his dress and saw Kageyamas exposed cock twitch at the fact that Hinata was just as hard as he was. “Go ahead.” Kageyama reached for his pastel purple briefs and pealed them off Hinata while he leaned in and kissed his hip. “Good job.” Hinata said pushing him back into the sofa. “Raise your hips.” He instructed while getting on his knees and taking off Kageyamas shoes and socks. When Kageyama did he took off his pants and black briefs leaving him with only his open shirt. “Take off your shirt too.” Kageyama did as he was told quickly and without hesitation. “Good.” Hinata said enjoying finally being able to see Kageyama completely at his mercy. “It’s my first time so I don’t know if it’ll feel good.” Hinata said taking hold of Kageyamas cock. “But I’ll try my best, so please bear with me.” Hinata kept eye contact as he leaned in to kiss the head of Kageyamas cock. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and closed his eyes. He slowly began to swallow Kageyama down focusing on relaxing himself. He moaned around the taste and found himself aroused beyond anything he had ever experienced. His eyes began to tear up the further he went but just as he thought Kageyama was way to big to fit inside without more practice. He squirmed at the thought of some day being able to do that. He held on for a second before he opened his eyes. Kageyama was panting and looking at him with such intense eyes Hinata let out a muffled moan as he came onto the floor. Kageyama watched amazed as Hinatas body convulsed. Hinata felt his dick grow bigger inside his mouth which caused him to pull off it and cough. “I’m sorry.” He said as he caught his breath. “Ah! Wait Kageyama!” Hinata held on to Kageyamas shoulders as he was picked up and got carried to the bed. Hinata bounced on the bed once as he was thrown into it before raising himself on his elbows to see Kageyama. His body shivered with anticipation as Kageyama crawled on the bed tossing pillows to the floor on his way to Hinata. His eyes focused and sharp making Hinata feel he would get eaten alive. “Kageyama. Your eyes are scary.” Hinata complained sitting up and hugging himself. 

Kageyamas expression softened as he got his arms around Hinata in a hug. “Sorry. Just…” Kageyama put his nose on the crook of Hinatas neck and inhaled his scent. “Give me a minute.” He mumbled into the warm skin causing Hinata to hum at the sensation. 

“Kageyama you’re making me feel shy. It’s not like this is YOUR first time.” Hinata felt Kageyamas body become rigid. “Wait. Is it?” Hinata opened his legs wider as Kageyama hugged him close in response. Hinata smiled feeling his whole body warm up more. He buried his fingers into Kageyamas hair as Kageyama moved to kiss his clavicle, peppering kissed as he moved to the center of his chest. Hinata moved his head gently to look into his eyes. “I’m glad.” He whispered. Kageyama and Hinata shared a soft kiss, a kiss that was almost innocent. “Kageyama.”

“Hmm?” 

“I’m nervous.” Hinata admitted.

Kageyama looked at him then leaned in to kiss him. He played with his tongue and bit his lip until he felt Hinata melt in his arms. Kageyama pulled away to enjoy the little hums and rising chest of his tiny Hinata. “We won’t go all the way today. I’ll just prepare you.” Hinata looked disappointed but didn’t say anything. “Don’t be nervous. It’ll take some time for you to get used to it.”

“For it being your first time you sure know a lot.” Hinata said a little irritated at thinking who exactly tough him such things.

Kageyama blushed again but quickly hid against Hinatas neck again. “I didn’t want to hurt you so…. I asked and did research and stuff.” Hinata found himself wondering who he asked again and couldn’t help bite Kageyamas ear at the sudden irritation. “Ow! Hinataboke! That hurts!” Hinata licked at the soft cartilage while moving his body until Kageyamas dick was snuggled against his butt crack. Hinata moved his hips back feeling the light touch of Kageyamas arousal against his skin. “That feels good, Hinata.” Kageyama said reaching behind Hinata and pressing his cock more persistently against Hinatas warmth.

“Can you touch me here again?” Hinata guided Kageyamas other hand to his already erect nipple. He could feel himself dripping but he wasn’t as wet as he felt would be good. “Please?” Hinata begged looking into Kageyamas eyes as if he was just on the edge of crying.

Kageyama nodded instantly giving in. “I can do that.” He brought his other hand to Hinatas chest and used them to grope around pink nubs. 

Hinata leaned back to expose his chest as much as he could to Kageyama. He put the palm of his hands on Kageyamas thighs as leverage and let his head fall back at the sensation. “Good.” He moaned. “Feels good.” He could feel not only his dick drip but his hole as well. Kageyama began pinching and pulling as well as biting, sucking, and licking. Every few seconds Hinata made sure to rotate his hips so he wouldn’t be the only one drowning in the seas of pleasure. He would also alternate in what hand held him up to massage Kageyamas scalp, play with his hair, and adjust him to the part that felt good, which only happened once because Kageyama quickly learned his bodies desires. “Kageyama. That’s enough.” Hinata said pulling him away from his chest and straightening up. Kageyama looked at him with drool dripping down those full lips and a small pout at being stopped. “Don’t look at me like a kicked puppy.” Hinata said licking up the drool and kissing him. “I promise I’m about to make it up.” Hinata reached back and spread the slick dripping out of his twitching hole between his flesh making sure it would make a good slide. He spread himself and moved his hips until Kageyamas cock was sandwiched between his ass cheeks. He moved his hips experimentally and felt the head of Kageyamas cock catch on his hole the slightest before sliding over it. Kageyama let out a groan that made Hinata smile. “See? Feels good right?”

“I want to… want…” Kageyama couldn’t form a complete sentence but Hinata knew he was holding back.

Hinata moved his hands to Kageyamas shoulders. He leaned in and kissed his lips, his cheek and neck. “Go ahead Kageyama. Do what feels right.” Kageyamas hands flew to Hinatas ass so quick the slight pain and pleasure at him squeezing didn’t register in Hinatas brain until Kageyama switched to groping his flesh around Kageyamas cock. Both their hips moved quickly falling in sync. As Kageyamas panting and grunts filled the room so did Hinatas moans and hums. Hinata shivered and hugged Kageyama close to his chest as Kageyama spasmed in his arms. He could feel the warmth of Kageyamas orgasm on his lower back and butt. “Hot.” Hinata hummed as he continued to move and Kageyama continued to spill. When he felt it stop and Kageyama winced he halted his hips. “Sorry.” Hinata said with a smile. “You okay?” Hinata pulled at Kageyamas head to look at his face. Kageyama had teary eyes and a far off gaze. His panting was slowing down but he looked completely melted. “Waoh, sooooo cute.” Hinata said cupping Kageyamas face. “Kageyama you’re making my heart go all buah!” Hinata kissed Kageyamas lips and couldn’t help bite at how pliant Kageyama was. A complete opposite of Kageyamas usually guarded and serious personality. “Hmm?” Hinata was lifted slowly and set down on the bed as Kageyama kissed him. “What are you doing handsome?” Hinata asked a bit amused Kageyama was having trouble moving because his mind was still fogged up with hormonal bliss.

“What feels right.” Kageyama turned Hinata on his side and laid down behind him. “Can you get your leg up high?” Hinata raised his leg up in a complete split. He hugged his leg close knowing if he didn’t he would lose the split at what ever Kageyama was about to do. “Kageyama.” Hinata wiggled his butt back and smiled at the gasp he received. “You’re hard again.”

“You’re flexible.” Kageyama said grinding his cock onto Hinatas completely exposed twitching hole. 

“Ngh! Nn! Took… ballet lessons with Natsu when we were small.” 

“You’re still small.” 

“Wish I could say the same thing about you.” Hinata teased reaching down with his free hand between his spread legs and stroking Kageyamas cock. “Would probably make this go in easier.”

Kageyama chuckled and grabbed Hinatas leg to drape over his hip keeping him open but in a more comfortable position. “Here.” Kageyama held Hinatas leg by using the bend of the back of his knee as leverage. “So you’re more comfortable.”

“What a gentleman.” Hinata said exposing his neck for Kageyamas lips while rubbing the head of his cock before going back to stroking. “Ah!” Hinata flinched when he felt Kageyamas fingers find their way to his exposed dripping hole. “Wait.” He said when he felt his finger wiggle at his entrance. “W-ah!” Hinatas moan was louder and more intense than the night before. This time there was no pain but rather a small sting that was barely there and melted into an overwhelming pleasure. His hand froze and within a couple seconds moved to grab at the sheets.

“Not much of a gentleman man now?” Kageyama teased. Hinata guessed as revenge for his earlier comment of how cute he was. Kageyama pushed until there was nothing more to push. Like the night before he pressed against Hinatas walls but now he knew where to look. He pulled Hinata closer by the leverage he had on his leg when Hinata projected a loud moan and tried to crawl away. “You’re squeezing so hard on my finger it feels like it’ll come right off.”

“Because…. Ha! It feels like…. I’ll cum!” Hinatas body twitched making Kageyama freeze. He looked over Hinata shoulder and saw his dick drip and shake but he hadn’t come. Kageyama slowly began to push a second finger inside, a task that was hard to achieve because of how tight Hinata was around his finger. “No! Ah! No Kageyama stop!” Hinata reached down trying to stop Kageyamas fingers but in his haste he accidentally pressed them in further. “Kyah!” Kageyama froze and watched Hinatas hand fly to his own cock.

Thinking he might have hurt Hinata he began to take out his fingers but stopped at Hinata clenching and shaking his head in protest. “Hinata? Are you Okay? Did I hurt you?” Hinata shook his head.

“I don’t want to cum.” 

“Why? You can cum. It’ll feel good. I promise you don’t have to be scared.” Hinata shook his head at Kageyamas words and at that moment Kageyama realized he was gripping the base of his cock. “You came yesterday and it felt good didn’t it?”

“I don’t wanna cum.” Hinata repeated turning his body until he could barley meet Kageyamas eyes. “Unless I’m looking at you.” He said with tears prickling his eyes. “Please Kageyama.” 

Kageyama swallowed hard. He nodded thinking it felt like he could cum himself from just looking at Hinata but held tight. “Lets try and turn you without taking my fingers out okay.” Hinata nodded and turned back away from Kageyama. Moving at the same time they sat up resulting in Hinata moaning and squeezing his own hard cock harder. “Good. Now try getting on your knees okay? Slowly.” Kageyama pressed against Hinatas walls to make sure he wouldn’t actually slip out. His body shivered at what they were doing. Him telling Hinata what to do and Hinata doing it without question or hesitation. How Kageyama felt like he had complete control and how Hinata was so willingly giving him that control. “Okay.” Kageyama said now that Hinata was on his knees facing away from him. 

He pushed his fingers into Hinata causing Hinata to fall forward onto his hand with a moan. “Kageyama! You jerk!” Kageyama smiled darkly when he saw Hinata stretching and twitching around his fingers. The sight made his cock demand to replace those wet digits but he knew it wasn’t time.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Kageyama said but Hinata heard no sincerity at all making him grunt a ‘hmp' and squeeze Kageyamas fingers. “I Am!” Kageyama said through a smile. “Get on your knees. I’ll try not to do it again.” Hinata looked over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue before complying. “Now lift your leg over my arm to turn and face me.” Hinata did it slowly as Kageyama watched intensely. He kept looking at Kageyama because he knew any little move would make him cum. Kageyama alternated between looking into brown eyes and looking down at Hinata rotating around his fingers. A sight he knew he would definitely recreate in the future. Finally Hinata was facing him on his knees with Kageyamas hand between his legs.

Kageyama laid back down pulling Hinata as he did with the fingers inside. “Ah! Ah!” Hinata moaned as he used his knees to follow. He paused falling forward and letting go of his cock. He used one hand on Kageyamas chest and the other on the pillow next to his head as he panted to calm down. “Now you’re doing it on purpose.” Hinata panted.

“Well yeah.” Kageyama responded shamelessly pushing his fingers up and wiggling them inside Hinata while watching him moan with pleasure. “You can see my face now so how about we make you cum.” 

Hinata nodded and moved the hand from Kageyamas chest to reach for his cock. “Together.” He said leaning down and kissing Kageyama. “Ngh!” Kageyama set a brutal pase thrusting his fingers in and out. The sound of Kageyamas fingers squelching as they moved inside Hinata and the sound of Hinatas hand fapping up and down Kageyamas hard cock mixed. They filled the room with their moans and grunts of building pleasure. Kageyama and Hinata held each others gaze as the act of seeking pleasure turned into a battle of giving pleasure. It was as if they were competing to cross the finish line at the same time. They saw each others pupils dilate as Hinata squeezed around Kageyamas fingers and Kageyama grew inside Hinatas palm. They both spilled within seconds of each other marking Kageyamas lower stomach and arm with their essence. “Ngh! Ngh!” Hinata shook his head and closed his eyes as Kageyama pressed hard against him one last time before both their hands stopped. “Mmmhn.” Hinata opened his eyes and legs as he felt the slow drag of Kageyamas fingers exit him. Hinatas face burned with embarrassment as he saw Kageyama spread his fingers and the slick drip down and in between them. He bit his lips at watching Kageyama bring the fingers up to his own lips and clean his hand while looking up at Hinatas panting slow down. “Pervert.” Hinata said once his breathing evened out and Kageyama finished cleaning his hand.

“Says you.” Kageyama pulled Hinata on top of himself until he was resting on his chest and with his legs wrapped around him. He smiled every time Hinata let out a small noise at their sensible skin touching. Kageyama reached for the tissues and cleaned his arm first. Then he reached down and cleaned his lower stomach. Finally he grabbed a tissue and went to clean the slick around Hinatas still sensible hole. “Spread yourself for me.”

“You can reach it.” Hinata said but reached behind him to spread his ass cheeks. Kageyama cleaned him gently. “Mmmm.” Hinata hummed when he felt Kageyamas soft touch rub directly on his hole. Kageyama chuckled making him smile. “Shut up.” Hinata said with no real bite in his words. Finally Kageyama was done and they could relax after he covered them with a fluffy blanket. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes. You’re really so amazing.” Hinata moved his head to plant a soft kiss on the middle of his chest. “It felt sooooooo good.” He said moving back lazily. 

Kageyama played with Hinatas soft hair as they slipped into a moment of calm. “Hinata.” Hinata gave a little squeak in response. “Where did you learn how to steal?” 

“From everywhere.” Hinata answered sleepy.

“The art stuff?”

“At school.”

“The earpiece?”

“Myself.”

“The disguise?” 

“Mum.”

“How about what you did with Gora? How you could just read him and knew exactly what to say?”

“Dad.” 

“Dad? I thought you guys left him.” Kageyama said thinking back at how Suga and Daichi said they had to protect the Hinatas from his alcoholic father.

“Kinda. He had to go too. He could have stayed.” Hinata turned his face to the other side and snuggled onto Kageyamas heat.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew how to do all this stuff?”

“I knew you’d worry. And I didn’t want to tell.” Hinatas words were becoming slower and slower. “I didn’t want to tell any of you.”

“Why?” Kageyama pressed.

“Because we’re bad people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know how I'm doing so far. I'm seriously exited about this and want to know what you think


End file.
